Las dos caras de Sam
by DaniiiSeddie93
Summary: Sam está fuera de control y no deja de molestar a Freddie,pero tal vez algo cambie...SEDDIE! clasificación T por si acaso
1. Un secreto oculto

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno yo soy nueva por aquí en los fanfic y vengo con esta historia que espero que les agrade :D**

**Guión:**

**C: Carly**

**S: Sam**

**F: Freddie**

**G: Gibby**

**W: Wendy**

**Ah! ¡Algo más! Como siempre, icarly NO me pertenece, le pertenece a nuestro queridísimo Dan Schneider :P bueno, sin más comenzaré**

Un secreto oculto

P.O.V General

_Estaban Carly, Sam y Freddie como siempre un domingo terminando de grabar su web show._

C: Bueno la mala noticia es que el show del día de hoy ha terminado

S: Buuuuuu!

C: Pero nos veremos la próxima semana

S: Ya que le pegaremos a Freddie periódico y engrudo para que sea una piñata y lo golpearé con un bate de beisbol

C y F: ¡Sam!

S: Bueno bueno, estaba bromeando, ¡Aunque sería estupendo!

C: ¡Ya basta!

S:Pfff!

C: Bueno se nos acabó el tiempo pero nos veremos en el siguiente programa con mucha diversión…

C y S: Solo aquí en icarly!

F: ¡Y estamos fuera!

S: Ufff! ¡Que bien!

C: Si, necesito descansar

S: Ok, oye, ¿y no puedes tomar en cuenta mi idea de la piñata?

F: Sam…

S: ¡A ti nadie te hablo Fredtonto!

F: ¿Y entonces porque no dejas de hacerme maldades?

S: ¡Porque así soy! Soy ruda, fuerte y hago lo que quiero, en cambio tu eres un ñoño, patético y aburrido.

F: ¿Entonces te crees mejor que yo?

S: ¡Por supuesto Fredraro! Y de no ser por Carly y por mí tú no tendrías nada de vida social, agradece que te dejemos juntarte con nosotras

C: Chicos, creo que ya fue suficiente

S y F: ¡NO!

C: ¡Por favor! ¡Ya estoy cansada de que siempre…

S: ¡Es que eres un idiota y un nerd sin remedio!

F: ¡Y tú siempre me arruinas la vida molestándome a casa rato!

S: ¡Pues claro! ¡Te mereces eso y más!

F: ¡Ya estoy cansado de ti Puckett! ¡A ti nunca te han importado los demás! Solo te importas tu, y no tiene caso que lo diga, pero eres una persona amargada y de lo peor, la bruja eres tu, ¿Y sabes que? ¡Te vas a quedar sola Puckett! ¡Con tu actitud te vas a quedar sola!

S: ¡Ah! ¿Eso crees? Por mi púdrete tarado _(Le da un golpe fuerte en la cara que lo deja tirado en el suelo)_

C: ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío!

S: ¡Yo me largo de aquí! _(Recoge su bolsa y cierra la puerta de golpe)_

C: Sigo sin entender qué pasa con ella

F: Ufff! ¿Crees que me excedí en lo que dije? _(Dice sobándose la cabeza y tratando de levantarse)_

C: De alguna manera si, pero por otro lado ella nunca mide sus palabras…ni sus puños

F: Bueno eso está más que claro, como sea, ¿crees que deba disculparme?

C: Mmm…creo que si, pero estos días siguientes guárdale distancia, yo igual trataré de hablar con ella

F: De acuerdo

P.O.V Sam

No puede ser, otra vez me excedí, ¡Por qué no dejo de ser tan mala! Dios santo, a pesar de todo siempre mantengo mi barrera emocional, que a veces arruina todo, y conforme más pasa el tiempo, más insensible me vuelvo, y más me hago a la idea de que en realidad no odio al tecnicucho o Freddie, como Carly me obliga a que lo llame, ¡en realidad me gusta! ¡No! ¡Lo odio por tanto que lo amo! Ya ni quien me entienda, todo esto me ha hecho perder la razón, esté maldito secreto oculto que guardo y que no soporto más

_Sam está con todos estos pensamientos caminando sin rumbo fijo dentro de un centro comercial, ¡Claro! Un lugar lleno de gente donde pase desapercibida_

S: Necesito cambiar, ¡Necesito hacer algo! ¡Pero que! _(Salen unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos)_

Por un lado trato de evitar molestarlo, pero hasta ahora no puedo ¡Es parte de mi naturaleza! Por otro lado, ya no puedo soportar ver que se la pasa babeando por Carly ¡Y como no va seguir detrás de ella! Es linda, dulce, femenina y ordenada. Pfff! En cambio yo soy agresiva, descuidada y una basura de persona.

G y W: ¡Sam!

S: ¡Ah! ¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¡Hola Gibby! ¡Hola Wendy! _(Se limpia disimuladamente las lágrimas)_

W: ¡Hola Sam!

G: ¡Hola! Y no me digas Gibby, dime Gibbeeee…

S: ¡Tu no digas nada!, ¡o si no ya veras que te golpeo y…

G: ¡Está bien! Ya no digo nada _(Con cara de terror)_

S: ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

W: Pues como sabes, yo siempre trabajo aquí en el local de _Beauty and More_, y dio la casualidad que vino Gibby y nos fuimos a comprar un helado y así

G: Bueno creo que ya me voy, debo ir a preparar avena para mi abuelo y para Guppy porque mi mamá está fuera, nos vemos mañana ¡Adiós!

S y W: ¡Si! ¡Adiós!

W: Dime Sam…

S: Decirte que…

W: Estabas llorando, ¿Verdad?

S: ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo nunca lloro! Mmm… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

W: Sam, no puedes engañar a todos, créeme

S: Bueno, en eso tienes razón

W: Y dime, ¿Porqué estabas llorando?

S: No conviene que lo sepas

W: ¿Tiene que ver con Freddie?

S: Argggg! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Yo nunca…

W: ¡Sam!

S: Ok ok, ¡Si!

W: Como ya lo dije, tu no me engañas, y además de todo ya se que a ti te gusta mucho Freddie, no me lo niegues

S: ¡Ya Wendy! ¿Acaso lees mentes?

W: Solo admite que si te gusta Freddie

S: Ok, si, adoro al idiota, ¡y ni se te ocurra decirlo!

W: No te preocupes por eso, no diré nada. Igual ya lo sabía desde que tu y yo nos comenzamos a hablar, pero creo que Carly y Freddie son algo ingenuos y por eso no se dan cuenta que lo molestas tanto porque sientes algo por él

S: Lo sé, y a la vez me gusta que todo eso sea así

W: Y ahora cuéntame, ¿qué fue lo que pasó y porqué llegaste hasta aquí?

_Entonces Sam le contó a Wendy todo lo que pasó mientras se dirigían al local donde trabaja Wendy. Ya en esa tienda siguieron platicando._

W: ¡Oh! En conclusión ambos se pasaron de la raya esta vez, aunque tú ya la has regado muchas veces

S: ¡Claro! Ni me lo recuerdes, no me la voy a acabar con Carly y sus regaños y ni me quiero topar a Freddie porque me darán ganas de golpearlo más

W: Si, esto ya se va poner duro

S: No sabes cuanto daría por tener otra personalidad, otra cara, para ser diferente y ahora sí hacer todo bien

W: Mmm… ¿Dijiste otra personalidad?

S: Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

W: Creo que tengo un plan, pero necesito idearlo bien en esta semana. Oye discúlpame pero ya son las 7:30 y mi jefe no tarda en llegar para hacer el corte. Para el plan que tengo ven aquí el viernes, pero mientras tanto haz lo que quieras hacer y nos vemos mañana en la escuela

S: Sale, el viernes aquí, nos vemos ¡Adiós!

Se preguntarán porque tanta confianza con Wendy. Pues la verdad ella y yo nos hicimos amigas hace dos años, cuando tuve una pelea con Carly y por poco renuncio a icarly. Wendy me hizo entrar un poco en razón para no renunciar y desde entonces somos amigas, aunque no tan amigas como Carly y yo, pero a veces confío en Wendy porque hay cosas que no me atrevo a contarle a Carly, como el hecho de que me gusta Freddork. Wendy y yo casi no nos hablamos en la escuela, ya que Carly y ella son algo distantes porque ambas fueron novias de un chico que se llama Dave, y como que entre ellas hay cierta tensión. Pero bueno, como hoy mi mamá va andar de borrachera con su nuevo novio, me iré a dormir a casa de Carly.

P.O.V Carly

_Carly está caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de su casa, algo impaciente_

C: ¡Hoy es domingo y son las 8 de la noche! Sam va venir, ya la conozco _(En eso entra Sam por la puerta)_

S: ¡Hola Carla! ¿No tienes pollo frito o pizza hoy?

C: ¡Sam! ¡Déjate de cosas! ¡Tú sabes bien que tenemos que hablar! Tú sabes que te excediste hace rato después de terminar el show

S: ¡Ya me lo temía! Bueno primero déjame comer y ya hablamos

C: De acuerdo

¡Ahora si vas a entender Puckett! ¡Y ahora me tendrás que decir porqué te portas así! Come y se feliz mientras puedas

**Ujuju! Bien, creo que hasta ahí lo dejo. Como verán, en esta historia Sam tiene dos amigas: Carly y Wendy. Freddie ya no soporta a Sam pero no sabe que lo molesta porque en el fondo lo quiere (jaja! Seddie! Shhh!) ¿Qué plan tendrá Wendy? ¿Cómo le fue a Gibby con la avena para Guppy y su abuelo? ¿Freddie morirá golpeado por Sam? ¿Carly podrá seguir soportando todo el estrés? ¿Qué pasará con el secreto oculto de Sam? ¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas tontas como estás? Todo eso y más en la siguiente parte de este fanfic, trataré de actualizar seguido, no se desesperen ¡Ah! Y dejen reviews, please :D Gracias**


	2. ¿Ahora qué intentas Shay?

**¡Hola! Jaja! Como les dije iba a actualizar seguido… Bueno por lo visto les dejé en suspenso pero me alegro que les agrade este fanfic , y déjenme aclararles que esa no será la última vez que les deje con el suspenso…porque yo soy bien mala, jijijijijiji! :D**

**Guión:**

**Sp: Spencer**

**Ma: Marissa Benson**

**En resumen en el fic pasado: Sam y Freddie pelearon otra vez pero ya llegaron al límite (sobre todo Sam), Carly ya está cansada de todo eso y Sam está en busca de una solución, cosa en la que al parecer Wendy le ayudará, bueno, eso creo. Gibby fue a preparar avena para su abuelo y Guppy, además de que Carly trama algo…**

**Ok, sin más ni más comencemos**

¿Ahora qué intentas Shay?

P.O.V Carly

¡Ahora si vas a entender Puckett! ¡Y ahora me tendrás que decir porqué te portas así! Come y se feliz mientras puedas

S: Oye Carly, ¿y donde se encuentra Spencer? _(dice ablando con la boca llena)_

C: Mmm…dijo algo así de que está haciendo un pedido para la feria del queso, una escultura hecha de queso o en forma de queso o algo así _(está sacando una maquina extraña de una caja)_

S: Pues me da equis eso, pero si me encantaría ir a la feria del queso… ¡Mamá ama la comida!

C: ¡Claro Sam! Jaja! ¿Y no has pensado de grande ser dueña de un restaurante o estudiar para ser chef o algo así?

S: Pues déjame decirte que sí lo he pensado, sería buena idea aunque no me gusta trabajar pero…¡Carly! ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

_Mientras estuvieron platicando, Carly se iba acercando a Sam poco a poco y repentinamente sacó una cinta y amarró a Sam a la silla en la que estaba sentada y conectó la extraña máquina junto con un cable que le pegó a la cabeza de Sam_

S: ¿Ahora que intentas Shay? ¿No me vas a dejar comer o que?

C: En un rato más podrás seguir comiendo, pero esto se necesita resolver ya _(Apaga la luz del cuarto)_

S: ¡No entiendo de lo que hablas! ¡Me voy a quitar esta cinta y me iré de aquí!

C: Déjame te explico, por lo que ha pasado me he visto obligada a hacerte un interrogatorio, esta máquina que te conecté es un polígrafo, también llamado "Detector de mentiras", se lo pedí prestado al director Franklin. Ah! Y la cinta que te puse es de poliuretano, tú misma no la puedes romper

S: Ok, me rindo, pregunta lo que quieras

C: Primera pregunta, ¿te copiaste de Tasha en el último examen que nos puso la señorita Briggs?

S: No, ¿Cómo crees?

=FALSO=

C: ¡Estás mintiendo Sam! Otra cosa, si no pasas la prueba del polígrafo, dejo de ser tu amiga, tendrás que decir toda la verdad, pero si no me la quieres decir no hay problema, sólo olvídate que existo

S: Ok, sí, le copié a Tasha medio examen, y la otra mitad me copié de Shane porque me cambiaron de lugar ¿Contenta?

=CIERTO=

C: ¡Bien hecho Sam! Segunda pregunta, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te lavaste las manos?

S: Hace como una semana

=FALSO=

C: ¡Sam!

S: Ok! ¡Me las lavé ayer!

=CIERTO=

C: ¡Vamos bien! Ahora…

S: Carls, están algo idiotas las preguntas que me haces ¡Qué intención tienes!

C: ¡Ya verás! Tercera y última pregunta

S: Ufff! ¡Al fin!

C: ¿Por qué molestas a Freddie más que a todo mundo? _(Con expresión de mucha seriedad)_

S: Porque me encanta molestar a los nerds y él es el nerd número uno

=FALSO=

C: ¡Sam!

S: ¡Bueno! ¡Porque él es también muy grosero conmigo!

=FALSO=

C: ¡Ya basta! Esta es tu última oportunidad, si a la siguiente el polígrafo dice "falso", good-bye forever! ¿Entendido?

Sp: ¡Hola chicas! ¿Están jugando al detective o qué es esto? _(Spencer está embarrado de queso derretido de pies a cabeza)_

C: ¡Spencer! Estamos en algo importante ¡Y ya métete a bañar! ¡Si te duermes así te picarán las hormigas!

Sp: ¡Pero quiero jugar!

C: ¡Ya ve a bañarte! ¡No estoy jugando!

Sp: Bueno, ya me voy, ¡hasta mañana! _(Se despide y se va)_

C: ¡Ahora dime la verdad Puckett!

S: Bueno, pero no te vayas a infartar, ya te conozco Shay

C: ¡Ay! ¡Solo responde mi pregunta y listo!

S: Ok, sonará tonto pero lo molesto y le digo que lo odio sólo para que no sepa que… ¡Estoy enamorada de él! ¿Estás feliz?

=CIERTO=

_Carly se queda ahí de pie con la boca abierta y en estado de shock por lo que su amiga rubia le acaba de revelar_

¡No puede ser! ¡Oh por dios! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de esto antes? ¡Sam ama a Freddie! Por eso tantos golpes, burlas y molestias de parte de Sam Bien, creo que necesita algo de ayuda en esto

S: ¡Sabía que reaccionarías así! Por favor no me hagas otro show o un alboroto fuera de lugar ¿Sí? ¿Ahora me puedes soltar?

_Carly enciende la luz y desata a Sam para seguir hablando_

C: ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Amas a Freddie! ¡Mi mejor amiga enamorada de mi mejor amigo! Cuéntame, ¿cómo sucedió?

S: ¡Carls! No tengo idea, creo que fue con el tiempo, además ni modo que lo tratara bien y cosas así, ya sabes que no me agradan las cursilerías

C: ¿Y porqué nunca le has revelado lo que sientes? Nunca sabes lo que puede pasar

S: ¡Ay por favor! Carly, no se lo he dicho y nunca lo diré, esto no va funcionar, solo lograré que el ñoño se burle de mí porque en el fondo me odia, mejor dejemos las cosas así

C: ¡Freddie no te odia! Él solo se hartó de que lo molestes tanto, ¡tienes que decirle lo que de verdad sientes!

S: Mira, si esto es sólo para que deje de molestar a Freddie no lo lograrás, es mi manera de ser y es así como llamo la atención de él. Y aunque no me odie, esto nunca va funcionar, no soy su tipo

C: Bueno, ¡pues quiero arreglar esto! Propón algo para que yo quede satisfecha

S: Ok, mira, lo seguiré molestando y si me excedo te doy permiso de que me des un empujón para controlarme, al cabo no te lastimaré ¿De acuerdo?

C: De acuerdo, ¡pero este plan será solamente provisional! Si se te ocurre algo mejor lo pondremos a prueba, porque piénsalo, la verdad tarde o temprano sale a flote

S: Si Carls, estoy de acuerdo y tienes razón, pero necesito algo de tiempo, lo seguiré tratando igual antes de que se me ocurra algo mejor ¡Pero no le digas a nadie que me gusta el idiota! ¡Si no me voy a vivir a Madagascar y icarly se acaba! ¿Ok?

C: Ok, entendido, comoquiera me mantendrás al tanto de tus planes, bueno ya me voy a dormir, mañana hay escuela, ¡buenas noches!

S: Bueno, en 5 minutos subo para dormir ¡Hasta mañana!

P.O.V Sam

Bueno primero Wendy y luego Carly, ellas dos ya saben mi secreto oculto, ya necesito controlarme, pero al menos estoy tranquila porque sé que ninguna de las dos lo dirá, de ahora en adelante trataré de no decírselo a nadie. Como sea, voy a esperar hasta el viernes a ver que maravilloso plan tiene Wendy, si no me agrada el plan pensaré en hacer uno yo sola, y si me gusta el plan de Wendy, pues ya veremos.

Por otro lado no le quise decir del plan de Wendy a Carly, no sé como pueda reaccionar, ni siquiera sabe que soy amiga de Wendy, Ash! No entiendo como es posible que no se hablen sólo porque las dos anduvieron con el tarado de Dave. Carly y Wendy no se odian pero así son las chicas cursi…muy agradables pero en ocasiones hacen tonterías. Como sea, no le diré a Carly nada y el viernes iré al local _Beauty and More_ a hablar con Wendy

S: Bueno ya pensé mucho el día de hoy, me iré a dormir, aunque siempre duermo en clase. Jaja! _(Se va al cuarto de Carly a dormir)_

P.O.V Freddie

_Freddie está en su cuarto ya acostado pensando_

Más que el miedo de ir mañana a la escuela y verle la cara a Sam, tengo mucha culpa por lo que le dije hoy, eso de que se iba quedar sola y que era una bruja, en el fondo yo sé que a ella le dolió, y todos me dirían que se lo merece pero no sé, de alguna manera siento que estuve mal, además siento que hay algo más oculto, algo me huele a gato encerrado con Sam, pero no le puedo preguntar, me da miedo de que me pueda golpear

Por otro lado creo que últimamente no tengo que aguantarla, ya se hizo costumbre que nos tratemos así, además de que ella a pesar de ser muy masculina es… ¡Muy linda! ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando? Bueno, pues a decir verdad ya hace tiempo superé a Carly, en realidad a Carly ahora la veo como si fuera mi hermana, cuando la salvé de ser atropellada me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ella no era amor

En cambio con Sam, a pesar de que nos tratamos mal y ella me golpea, no sé, algo hizo clic, cuando fue nuestro primer beso no puedo negar que eso fue lindo y desde entonces empecé a sentir algo por ella. En estos últimos días me he dado cuenta de que… ¡Estoy enamorado de ella! ¡Sí! ¡Amo a Sam Puckett! Pero bueno, eso me lo guardaré, la voy a querer en secreto a pesar de que nos seguiremos peleando, es mejor así, no me arriesgaré a que me mate

F: ¡Ese demonio rubio! Quien diría que después de todo me enamoraría de ella _(Se ríe ligeramente)_

Ma: ¡Cariño! ¿Dijiste algo?

F: ¡No! ¡Nada mamá! ¡Ya me voy a dormir!

Ma: De acuerdo ¡Buenas noches!

Bueno, creo que ya me dormiré, antes de que mamá venga a contarme cuentos, y a ver qué pasa mañana

P.O.V General

_Se encuentran Carly y Sam en la escuela Ridgeway platicando frente a sus casilleros_

S: Y así fue como logré que Tiffany les rogara a sus papás que la cambiaran de escuela

C: jajaja! ¡Así que por eso ella estuvo una semana en el hospital! Qué feo lo que le hiciste, pero igual ya nos caía mal a todos, así que estuvo bien

F: ¡Hola chicas!

C: ¡Hola Freddie!

S: ¡Qué onda Freddmuerto! _(Cara maliciosa)_

F: Sam, ¿me perdonas por lo de ayer?

S: Mmm…con dos condiciones

F: A ver, ¿cuáles?

S: Primero, me ayudarás a repasar para el examen de matemáticas

F: De acuerdo _(Rodó los ojos)_

S: Y segundo, ahorita me darás 10 segundos para hacer contigo lo que yo quiera

F: ¿Y si no acepto? _(Con cara de miedo)_

S: ¡No te perdonaré y no te dejaré en paz por lo de ayer!

F: Ok, acepto tus dos condiciones

S: ¡Hecho!

_En esos 10 segundos, en pleno pasillo de la escuela, Sam le dio un cabezazo, un golpe bajo, en eso Freddie cayó al suelo, le dio 3 patadas al costado y unas buenas nalgadas mientras Carly y otros estudiantes miraban asustados_

S: ¡Listo idiota! ¡Ya estás perdonado! Sólo no se te olvide ayudarme con matemáticas_ (Extiende su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse)_

F: ¿Y no me volverás a molestar?_ (Se levanta)_

S: ¡Claro que te seguiré molestando! Sólo que ahora sí estaremos bien

F: Ok, ya me lo temía, pero estoy de acuerdo

C: ¡Sam! ¿Y no tienes miedo de que los maestros se enteren de esto?

S: No te preocupes Carly, recuerda que es el primer lunes del mes y todos los maestros están en junta antes de que comiencen las clases, y estos babosos saben que si dicen algo van a dar al hospital

F: Entonces ya todo está bien

S: ¡Si! Y solo recuerda que adoro molestarte Benson ¡Recuérdalo siempre! ¿Ok?

F: Jajaja! ¡Claro princesa Puckett! Estamos a mano _(Se puso un poco rojo pero ninguna de las dos chicas lo notó)_

Tocó el timbre para entrar a los salones y los tres chicos platican mientras van caminando a su aula

C: Bueno ya es hora de irnos. A propósito, ¿sí recuerdan la feria del queso?

S y F: Sí

C: Pues como ya les conté Spencer está haciendo una escultura para esa feria, y me dijo que si quería los invitara a ustedes y a Gibby, va ser el jueves después de clase

F: Pues por mi está bien, yo me apunto

S: Yo también, ¡ya estoy ansiosa por comerme todo el queso de esa feria!

C: ¡De acuerdo! Entonces el jueves en la feria del queso, ya después invitamos a Gibby

_Mientras iban ellos platicando atrás iba Wendy, ya que ella va en la misma clase_

P.O.V Wendy

Ahora que los veo me estoy acordando de ese plan ¡Qué emoción! Estoy casi segura que Sam estará de acuerdo, sólo me faltan unos detalles y listo. Bueno, lástima que aquí no le pueda hablar, no quiero que tenga problemas con Carly. En ratos me parece tonto que nunca me haya atrevido a platicar con Carly sólo porque ella también fue novia de Dave, aparte al final terminé con él porque me di cuenta de lo imbécil que es ¡Rayos! Como sea, estoy ansiosa en presentarle mi plan a Sam, y en cuanto a Carly, espero dentro de un tiempo comenzar a convivir con ella, aunque por lo mismo de que no nos hablamos no la conozco muy bien. Bueno, ahora sí a entrar a clases que esta semana pasará rápido, sobre todo para Sam

**Bueno hasta ahí le dejé por hoy. Sí, ya se que estuvo aburrido, pero el lado bueno es que en esta parte de la historia se aclaran muchas cosas sobre lo que piensan y sienten algunos de los personajes y hubo fuertes revelaciones. Adelanto: lo bueno va venir dentro de dos o tres capítulos más, por ahora va ver aclaraciones y asuntos entre todos ellos. Como sea, por favor dejen reviews y nos vemos a la próxima :D los kiero**


	3. La guerra del queso

**Jajaja! ¡Hola! Espero y anden de lo mejor, yo vengo aquí a actualizar y a traerles más diversión, comedia, secretos y, por supuesto, Seddie!**

**En el capítulo anterior: Carly usó un detector de mentiras para interrogar a Sam y descubrió que Sam está enamorada de Freddie, Spencer está haciendo una escultura para la Feria del queso, se da a entender que a Freddie le gusta Sam también, Sam perdona a Freddie a cambio de ayudarla en la escuela y de darle unos cuantos golpecitos inofensivos, y por otro lado tanto Sam como Wendy están ansiosas por que sea viernes.**

**Guión****:**

**Sh: Shane**

**G: Griffin**

**K: Kendra**

**¡Ahora si! Aquí les va el siguiente capítulo **

La guerra del queso

_Mientras iban ellos platicando atrás iba Wendy, ya que ella va en la misma clase_

P.O.V Wendy

Ahora que los veo me estoy acordando de ese plan ¡Qué emoción! Estoy casi segura que Sam estará de acuerdo, sólo me faltan unos detalles y listo. Bueno, lástima que aquí no le pueda hablar, no quiero que tenga problemas con Carly. En ratos me parece tonto que nunca me haya atrevido a platicar con Carly sólo porque ella también fue novia de Dave, aparte al final terminé con él porque me di cuenta de lo imbécil que es ¡Rayos! Como sea, estoy ansiosa en presentarle mi plan a Sam, y en cuanto a Carly, espero dentro de un tiempo comenzar a convivir con ella, aunque por lo mismo de que no nos hablamos no la conozco muy bien. Bueno, ahora sí a entrar a clases que esta semana pasará rápido, sobre todo para Sam

P.O.V General

_Y así pasaron 2 días, entonces el miércoles Carly, Sam, Freddie, Gibby y Spencer se encuentran en la cocina de la casa de Carly después de ensayar para el siguiente show_

C: ¿Y si esta semana ponemos la sección del bebe Spencer?

Sp: Tal vez la próxima semana, voy a ayudarles a Calceto y a su primo a mudarse porque se les venció el alquiler

C: En ese caso mejor pondríamos la sección de El Vaquero con bigote y la campesina tonta que pensó que el bigote era una ardilla ¿Qué opinas Sam?

S: Mientras me consigas un buffet con pollo frito y grasitos cuentas conmigo

C: ¡Hecho! ¡Ah! Una pregunta Gibby

G: Gibbeeee!

C: Spencer hizo una escultura para la feria del queso que será mañana y me pidió que los invitara a ustedes, ¿podrás ir?

G: Lo siento Carly, pero estoy castigado porque el día que me tocó cuidar a Guppy y al abuelo se me olvidó que tenía la avena calentando, se quemó la casa y nos intoxicamos todos

Sp: Uy! No tienes idea de qué tan seguido me sucede eso. Jajaja!

C: ¡Es una lástima Gibby! Comoquiera muchas gracias

G: Me tengo que ir, mamá está furiosa porque no he llegado _(Sale corriendo de la casa en cuanto lee el mensaje de su peraphone)_

C: Bueno, al menos ustedes sí podrán ir ¿Verdad?

S y F: Sí

Sp: Sólo se me olvidó mencionarles una cosa, van a venir pero les pediré un favor

F: ¡Ya sé! Que cuidemos que nadie se coma la escultura que hiciste

Sp: ¡No! De eso me encargaré yo, pero me pidieron que buscara gente que se quede a atender el puesto de nachos con queso ¡Así que ustedes atenderán ahí y no aceptaré un no por respuesta!

_Los tres amigos ponen cara de sorpresa_

C: Bueno, eso no lo esperaba, pero por mí está bien

F: Por mí también

S: ¿Y puedo comer nachos gratis si atiendo ahí?

Sp: ¡Claro Sam!

S: ¡De acuerdo! ¡Ahí estaré!

Sp: Entonces ya quedó, mañana después de la escuela irán a la feria del queso a atender el puesto de nachos

C, S y F: ¡Sí!

_Al día siguiente después de clases los chicos fueron a la feria del queso con uniforme para trabajar en el puesto de nachos, mientras tanto Sam y Freddie estaban peleando_

F: ¡Por favor Sam! ¡Haz algo productivo!

S: No se que significa esa palabra _(Dice llevándose un nacho con queso a la boca)_

F: Está bien que Spencer te haya dejado que comas nachos, ¡pero coopera!

S: Y a ti quién te hace caso, Fredbobo

C: ¡Ya basta los dos! Sam, ven y ayuda, sino no te consigo el buffet que quieres para el domingo

S: De acuerdo, ya voy _(Rodó los ojos)_

Y todo se tranquilizó, hasta que dos horas después

C: Ufff! Ya se calmó un poco esto, voy a sentarme un rato

S: Y mamá comerá un rato más _(Tomó el plato con nachos)_

F: ¡Ay Sam! ¡Tú siempre comiendo!

S: ¡Sí! ¿Algún problema? _(Le avienta queso con un cucharón y se le mancha la camisa)_

F: ¡Esta es la guerra, demonio rubio! _(Toma un tazón con queso y le avienta queso con una cuchara)_

S: ¡Ya lo dijiste Fredtonto!

_Y así fue como comenzó la guerra del queso de Sam y Freddie, que duro como mmm… diez minutos, primero se aventaron tazones con queso, luego usaron las máquinas eléctricas de queso, y así se fueron más al extremo. Carly estaba más molesta que nunca y los trataba de separar, quedando cubierta de queso en el camino, las cosas iban de mal en peor_

S: ¡Eres un ñoño solitario y siempre lo serás!

F: ¡Y tú eres un parásito disfuncional que sólo sabe hacer maldades!

C: ¡Esto ya fue el colmo! ¿Qué no pueden portarse como tal? _(Carly está roja del enojo)_

F: ¡Tú sabes que la que comienza a pelear es Sam! Y que si ningún chico se le acerca y nadie se junta con ella además de nosotros es por su odiosa actitud ¡Y yo también estoy harto!

S: Tú cállate Benson, ¡antes y no he acabado contigo! _(Tira a Freddie al suelo y lo comienza a patear muy fuerte)_

C: ¡Sam! ¡Cálmate por favor! _(Luce muy preocupada, casi al borde de las lágrimas)_

S: ¡Yo me voy de aquí! ¡Y ni me busquen! Sobre todo tú, Carly, ya te conozco _(Toma su mochila y se va corriendo muy molesta)_

C: De verdad lo lamento mucho Freddie _(lo ayuda a levantarse)_

F: No te preocupes, Carly. No te tienes que disculpar por ella

C: En el fondo es buena chica, pero tiene muchos problemas, va ser difícil lograr que ella deje de portarse así

F: Mira, no te creo lo que acabas de decir, pero trataré de creerte, esto se necesita solucionar, pero ya lo veremos

_En eso llega Spencer al puesto de nachos muy asustado_

Sp: ¿Qué pasó chicos? ¿Y porqué Sam no está aquí?

C: Sam peleó otra vez con Freddie y se acaba de ir. No te preocupes, estamos bien y limpiaremos este desastre

Sp: Ok, no hay problema, déjenme regreso a cuidar mi escultura para que los pájaros no se la coman _(Se va)_

F: ¿Y tendré que llevar armadura mañana a la escuela?

C: No lo creo, estoy segura que Sam mañana no irá a la escuela

F: ¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

C: Porque lo sé

_Y así terminaron la conversación, limpiaron el queso y el desorden en el puesto de los nachos y se quedaron atendiendo el resto del día_

P.O.V Carly

Estoy segura que Sam no irá a la escuela mañana, no por lo agresiva que estará, sino porque sé que lo que le dijo Freddie le dolió, pero eso le pasa también a ella por pasarse de la raya ¡Ay! Me muero de ganas por decirle a Freddie que ella sólo se porta así porque está enamorada de él y que no sabe cómo demostrarlo por el tipo de familia de la que ella viene, pero igual no es momento de que Freddie se entere de esto, dejaré que pasen unos días y ya luego hablaré con Sam .Por otro lado estoy ansiosa ya que tendré una cita con Harry el sábado en la noche y el es guapísimo y estará de lujo

_Y así sucedió, al día siguiente que fue viernes Sam no fue a la escuela, pero en cuanto a lo demás el día transcurrió normal_

P.O.V Freddie

_Mientras tanto Freddie estaba frente a la computadora pensando_

Me tengo que disculpar con ella, nunca debí decir eso, pero a la vez ella también hizo mal, ahora sí que tendré que averiguar porqué ella se porta así conmigo, no lo soporto más y esto ya fue el colmo, estoy enamorada de ella pero no puedo seguir aguantando eso

_En eso suena el peraphone de Freddie y contesta_

=Al teléfono=

F: ¿Hola?

Sh: ¡Hola Freddie!

F: ¡Ah! ¡Hola Shane! ¿Qué cuentas?

Sh: Nada amigo, sólo quería saber si irías a la fiesta de Rachel el sábado en la noche, va ser en el antro _The Big Apple_, habrá cena, bebidas, y mucho baile

F: Mmm…no sé, no tengo quien me acompañe, aparte no estoy de humor

Sh: ¡Ánimo! ¡Será divertido! Aparte estaré yo, Brad, Tasha, Dave, Griffin, Taryn, Mandy, Chuck y muchos más

F: De acuerdo, además a mi mamá le toca guardia esa noche y no estará aquí

Sh: ¿Entonces nos vemos el sábado?

F: ¡Claro! ¡Ahí estaré!

Sh: Ok, ¡Adiós!

F: Nos vemos, ¡Adiós!

=Fin de la llamada=

Bueno, creo que ya tengo a donde salir mañana, mientras tanto voy hacer mi tarea y planear el siguiente show de icarly, aunque no sé si Sam estará con nosotros, espero y esto no empeore

P.O.V Wendy

Estoy con Shane en el local de _Beauty and More _y él acaba de hablar con Freddie por su peraphone. Sam no tarda en llegar

Sh: ¡Listo! Ya convencí a Freddie para que vaya a la fiesta de Rachel, a todo esto ¿Por qué quieres que Freddie vaya a la fiesta? ¿Te gusta él o que?

W: ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú sabes que el que me gusta es Brad! Sólo que necesito que esté ahí por otra razón

Sh: De acuerdo ¿Y qué vas a hacer? Tú ya casi no nos acompañas a las fiestas desde que trabajas aquí

W: Mmm…es complicado, te lo contaré después, sólo no le digas a nadie que te pedí que convencieras a Freddie de ir a la fiesta de Rachel

Sh: Ok, bueno ya me voy, nos vemos el lunes, cualquier cosa me avisas _(Se va)_

W: ¡Si claro! ¡Adiós!

_Wendy sigue atendiendo en la tienda y media hora después llega Sam_

S: ¡Qué onda Wendy!

W: ¡Hola Sam! Oye, ¿por qué no fuiste a la escuela hoy? ¡Cuéntame!

S: Ufff! Déjame te cuento, ¿si recuerdas que ayer fue la feria del queso? Pues me tocó atender el puesto de nachos con Carly y Freddie. En un momento Freddie me dijo un comentario muy equis pero yo me molesté, le aventé queso, él me aventó a mí, Carly nos trató de separar y los tres terminamos embarrados de queso. Freddie me dijo algo que me dolió y lo tiré al suelo como siempre, le tire patadas, le grité y me fui. Por eso no fui a clases

W: Ya entendí, entonces no fuiste a la escuela porque te dolió lo que te dijo Freddie y para ahorrarte problemas con él y Carly

S: ¡Sí! Me dolió demasiado lo que dijo, pero tú sabes que yo siempre comienzo las peleas, juro que lloré toda la noche, no sólo por eso, sino porque no puedo evitar tratarlo así

W: Creo que de verdad tienes un problema Sam, ya me di cuenta que necesitas cambiar algunas cosas

S: ¡Claro! A propósito, ¿cuál es el plan que tienes? ¡Ya dime!

W: Jajaja! ¡Por supuesto que ya tengo el plan! Déjame te lo digo

_Y Wendy le contó el plan a Sam, mientras Sam se quedó muy sorprendida y sólo pudo decir_

S: Guau! ¡No te pases Wendy!

W: ¿Y qué dices?

P.O.V Freddie

Bueno, es sábado en la tarde y me estoy arreglando de una vez para ir al antro _The Big Apple_ a la fiesta de Rachel. Espero y esté divertido, con Carly no hay problemas, sólo estoy preocupado porque no he sabido nada de Sam desde que se fue furiosa de la feria del queso, pero bueno, de seguro pronto sabremos de ella

_Se llegó la noche y Shane y Griffin fueron a recoger a Freddie en el auto de Shane y de ahí se fueron a la fiesta de Rachel. Ya en la fiesta de Rachel siguieron platicando_

F: De verdad que esto sí es estar de ambiente _(Toma un trago)_

G: ¿Ves? ¡Te dijimos que te haría bien estar aquí! Wuuuju!

Sh: En un rato más nos pondremos a bailar, por ahora vemos a las chicas que van a llegar

F: ¡Ay por favor! ¿Crees que alguna de ella nos vea?

G: Es cuestión de experiencia, nosotros ya tenemos idea de cómo ligar chicas, con el tiempo aprenderás

Sh: ¡Miren la que está en la puerta! ¡Está preciosa!

_En eso se veía una chica pelirroja con un top negro y una falda morada llegando al antro, era muy linda_

G: ¡Está viendo hacia acá!

F: ¡Ay! ¡No lo creo! ¡Es tu imaginación!

_En eso llegó la chica hacia ellos, voltearon a verla y se pusieron nerviosos, sobre todo Freddie_

K: Mmm… ¡Hola chicos! _(En tono de coqueteo)_

F, G y Sh: ¡Hola! _(La miraban discretamente de pies a cabeza)_

K: ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? _(Dijo dirigiéndose a Freddie)_

F: Mmm…me llamo Freddie _(Lo dice muy nervioso y comenzando a sudar)_

K: Qué lindo nombre, ven acá

Sh: ¡Te lo dije amigo! ¡La estrategia del ligue!

_Freddie sólo asintió con la cabeza y se puso más nervioso. La chica lo jala del brazo y se sientan los dos en una mesa del antro_

F: Bu-bu-bu-bueno, creo que nunca te he visto ¿Cómo te llamas?

K: Mi nombre es Kendra, Kendra Wilson

F: Pues mucho gusto en conocerte, Kendra _(La saluda de beso)_

**¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Mi dios! Bueno lo voy a dejar hasta aquí, pues ya vieron, otra vez problemas con Sam y Freddie, además Carly solucionando todo. No tienen idea de lo que les espera a todos ellos, jijijijijiji! ¿Qué pasará con el show de icarly? ¿Sam aparecerá pronto? ¿Cuál es el plan de Wendy? ¿Carly conseguirá el buffet para Sam? ¿Spencer podrá hacer bien la mudanza de Calceto y su primo? ¿Freddie morirá golpeado por Sam? ¿Qué es lo que quiere la estúpida esa de Kendra? Pues ya veremos ¡Ah! Y ya vi ipear store, el nuevo episodio de icarly, me encantó, y muchas cosas están cambiando en la serie, yo creo que con ese episodio es más que probable de que Sam y Freddie vuelvan, y Freddie se portó grosero con Sam pero más que nada estaba molesto por lo que sucedió en la tienda. Bueno pues a ver que pasa con ellos, mientras tanto yo seguiré con este fanfic, nos vemos a la próxima ¡Chao! **


	4. Kendra Wilson

**¡Hola chicos! Pues aquí vengo con un avance de mi fanfic, disculpen la tardanza pero se me juntaron exámenes de anatomía, bioquímica, embriología, etc. Bueno pero aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**Resumen del anterior fic: Carly, Sam y Freddie van a la feria del queso y terminan atendiendo el puesto de nachos, cosa que terminó en un completo desastre porque Sam se peleó con Freddie de nuevo, Spencer va ayudarles a Calceto y su primo a mudarse, Sam desaparece después de la guerra del queso y al día siguiente va con Wendy para que le cuente su plan, mientras que Freddie conoce a una nueva chica que al parecer lo quiere conquistar.**

**Bueno, comencemos y espero les agrade mi fic **

Kendra Wilson

F: Bu-bu-bu-bueno, creo que nunca te he visto ¿Cómo te llamas?

K: Mi nombre es Kendra, Kendra Wilson

F: Pues mucho gusto en conocerte, Kendra _(La saluda de beso)_

K: El gusto es mío, pequeño Freddie _(Acerca su silla a la de él)_

Dios, esta chica es sumamente hermosa, me extraña que sólo se haya fijado en mí y no se haya acercado en lo mínimo a Shane y Griffin, pero bueno, trataré de conocerla mejor

F: Y dime, ¿Ya conoces a alguno de los invitados? Porque la verdad no te conozco

K: Mmm… solo conozco a Rachel, la festejada. Aw! ¡Eres tan lindo! Me encanta tu pelo _(Toca el pelo de Freddie casi con intención de algo más)_

F: ¡Oh! Si, si, mi cabello. Y dime ¿Cada cuanto vienes aquí? Ya sabes, a _The Big Apple_

K: No mucho, pero creo que ya fueron muchas preguntas por esta noche, no estamos para interrogar, estamos para divertirnos ¿no?

F: ¡Claro! En eso tienes razón linda, digo, Kendra

K: Bueno, ¡vamos a bailar! Al fin y al cabo la noche es joven, ¿Verdad que sí, nub? _(Lo jala del brazo hacia la pista)_

F: De acuerdo, oye, ¿Cómo me llamaste? _(Sorprendido)_

K: Mmm…Freddie, bueno ahora sí a bailar _(Con ligero nerviosismo)_

_Y así estuvieron como 4 horas bailando sin parar al ritmo de la música, Freddie se estaba divirtiendo pero a la vez nervioso porque Kendra se notaba muy interesada en él, aparte de ser muy guapa, por otro lado Kendra se veía muy relajada y cada vez más cerca de Freddie, y por si fuera poco, otros chicos se acercaron y Kendra los ignoró_

K: Bueno, ya me cansé de bailar ¿Tomamos un trago?

F: ¡Por supuesto!

_Terminaron de tomar su copa y se quedaron un rato pensativos_

K: Oye, ¿y si nos salimos del antro para platicar mejor? Aquí muchos están pasados de copas

F: ¡Oh si! Vamos afuera

_Salieron y siguieron platicando afuera del antro_

K: Y dime Freddie ¿Tienes novia?

F: Mmm…no, no tengo novia, ¿Y tú?

K: No, me encanta la vida de soltera para divertirme mucho y para convivir con chicos lindos _(Sonríe y se acerca más a él)_ ¿Y tienes amigas?

F: Sí, si, pero sólo dos, una de ellas es tranquila y buena, es como mi hermana; y la otra se pelea mucho conmigo pero aunque ella no lo sepa es también mi amiga, y pues mis amigos son con los que me viste hace rato, Griffin y Shane

K: Pues que bien, ¿sabes? No tengo muchos amigos pero la verdad me encantan los chicos ñoños y tiernos, como el que tengo a lado

F: ¡Ah! De-de-de acuerdo, ¿y eso porqué lo dices? _(Cada vez más nervioso)_

K: Mmm… ¿De verdad quieres saber porqué?

F: Sí-sí quiero saber

K: Pues porque son ingenuos y nunca esperan esto _(Lo toma de los hombros y lo besa apasionadamente)_

_Kendra besa a Freddie y al principio Freddie está muy sorprendido pero finalmente corresponde al beso mientras posa sus brazos en la pequeña cintura de la pelirroja, mientras ella lo besa con mayor intensidad, después de 10 segundos rompieron el beso_

K: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustó?

F: Ah, si, me encantó, sólo que no lo esperaba, pero ¿Porqué yo?

K: ¡Eres adorable! ¡Me encantas! ¡Ya te lo dije! _(Lo besa de nuevo)_

_Freddie está más atontado, sorprendido y feliz que nunca, de nuevo se besan,_ _se abrazan y duran en una serie de besos y pequeñas caricias por 2 minutos_

F: ¡Guau! _(Se ve alegre, sudado y con menos nerviosismo)_

K: Bueno, creo que es hora de irme, fue suficiente por hoy

F: ¡Pe-pe-pero Kendra! Nos acabábamos de conocer y…

K: Lo sé, fue genial pero ya se acabó la party y ahí que darle la vuelta a la página

F: De acuerdo _(Con tono triste)_

K: Te veré pronto para conocerte mejor, Fredecito _(Lo besa en los labios)_

F: Sí, sí, y cuando te veré

K: ¡Cuando menos lo esperes! ¡Hasta luego Freddie! _(Se va y toma un taxi)_

_Freddie entra de nuevo al antro para encontrarse con Shane y Griffin_

Gr: ¡Freddie! ¿Ya se fue tu princesita de cuentos?

F: ¿Kendra? ¡Ah si! ¡Se acaba de ir! _(Pone una enorme sonrisa)_

Sh: Jaja! ¡Sí! Los vi hace rato derramando miel, ya baja de las nubes enamorado, a lo mejor la volverás a ver

F: Espero que sí

Gr: Bueno, mejor seguimos bailando y a ligarnos chicas, que esto aún no termina

_Y así Freddie siguió en la fiesta bailando y divirtiéndose con Shane y Griffin, pero sin olvidarse de la hermosa pelirroja Kendra_

P.O.V Sam

_Volvamos al viernes en la tarde, cuando Sam y Wendy hablaban del dichoso plan_

S: ¡Claro! A propósito, ¿cuál es el plan que tienes? ¡Ya dime!

W: Jajaja! ¡Por supuesto que ya tengo el plan! Déjame te lo digo

S: Ok, soy todo oídos

W: Bueno, tú me dijiste que quieres cambiar de personalidad ¿no?

S: Mmm… sí, por favor ve al grano

W: Pues yo te propongo que te hagas de una doble identidad para que Freddie conozca tu lado bueno y así te ganes su corazón, ya sabes, te ayudaría a disfrazarte para que quedes irreconocible y ya tú te encargarías del resto

S: Guau! ¡No te pases Wendy!

W: ¿Y qué dices?

S: No pues es una idea espectacular, pero hay un problema, no tengo dinero para esos dichosos disfraces, y aparte no tengo ni idea de cuales lugares son los que frecuenta el nub

W: Mira, ¿Tu sabes que yo soy una espía y maestra del disfraz?

S: Sí, lo supe aquella vez que me diste pruebas de que Jonah me ponía los cuernos con Tiffany y ambos terminaron muy mal

W: Pues bueno, yo te puedo prestar mis disfraces y ropa para tu nueva identidad cuando tu quieras y así no gastar, no tengo ningún problema en conseguir pelucas, ropa y extensiones, todo lo compro en el local de _Beauty and More_, por eso me decidí a trabajar aquí

S: ¡Genial! ¿Y entonces donde vería a Freddie?

W: Mira, mañana en la noche va ver fiesta en el antro The Big Apple por el cumpleaños de Rachel y ya arreglé todo para que Freddie esté ahí, y te invito a mi casa mañana sábado para crear tu nueva identidad ¿Qué te parece?

S: Bien, me convenciste, tú me das el disfraz y yo me encargo de actuar como si fuera otra _(Chocan los cinco muy contentas)_

W: Bueno, mañana a las 12 en mi casa ¿De acuerdo?

S: Sí, nos vemos mañana ¡Adiós!

Al día siguiente en casa de Wendy

Bueno, veremos lo que escogeré del montón de disfraces que tiene Wendy

_Y así estuvieron toda la tarde platicando mientras Wendy le ayudaba a Sam para arreglarse_

W: Jajaja! ¡Súper bien! Bueno Sam, ya terminé, ya te puedes ver _(Pone un espejo frente a Sam)_

S: ¡Oh mi dios! Quedó estupendo, ¡parezco otra! _(Asombrada)_

W: Pues de eso se trata, bien, ¿y cuál nombre tendrás con tu nueva imagen?

S: Seré Wilson, Kendra Wilson _(Lo dice poniendo una pose provocativa)_

W: Bueno, creo que ya cooperé suficiente por hoy, yo que tu me apuraba y tomaba un taxi para ir a _The Big Apple_ ¡Ah! Y de la ropa no te preocupes, te la puedes quedar, yo luego te aviso si la ocupo Sam, digo, Kendra

S: Ok, en ese caso ya me voy, creo que el lunes si iré a la escuela. Bye!

W: De acuerdo, ¡Nos vemos! ¡Mucha suerte amiga! _(La saluda mientras Sam sale de la casa)_

_Y así fue como Kendra conoció a Freddie y comenzó esta dulce y misteriosa historia_

Bueno, ya estoy llegando a mi casa después de la fiesta ¡Cielos! Esto fue mejor de lo que esperaba, dejé a Freddie con la boca abierta, bailé con él y lo mejor, volví a besar sus labios ¡Qué maravilla! Esos labios por los que me derrito desde la primera vez que lo besé ¡Ash! Debo dejar de ser tan cursi, como sea, voy a descansar, sólo necesito cambiarme y quitarme esta peluca, y mañana les caigo a Carly y a Freddie en el estudio, ya no me importa lo que pase

P.O.V Carly

Bueno, falta media hora para comenzar el ensayo, y aún tengo la esperanza de que Sam aparezca, aunque por otro lado tendré que cuidar que no mate a Freddie ¡Claro que no lo matará! ¡Ella lo ama! De acuerdo, veremos qué pasa

F: ¡Hola Carly!

C: ¡Hola Freddie! ¿Cómo te fue ayer en la fiesta de Rachel?

F: Pues bien, mucha diversión, baile, tonteando con Griffin y Shane, y alcancé a conocer a una chica _(Sonríe embobadamente)_

C: ¡Genial! ¿Y que hay con esa chica? Nadamás la mencionaste y te pusiste muy contento

F: Pues la chica se llama Kendra, platicamos, bailamos, me encantó esa chica, era hermosa y me encantó su forma de ser ¡Hasta me besó!

C: ¡Estoy Feliz por ti! ¿Y cuando volverás a verla?

_En eso entra Sam al estudio_

S: ¿Volver a ver a quién?

C: Sam, es que Freddie conoció a una chica ayer en la fiesta de Rachel

S: Bueno, igual ni me interesa, por eso ni fui a esa tonta fiestecita, y de seguro esa chica es igual de ñoña que él

F: ¡Yo no soy ñoño! ¡Y Kendra tampoco!

S: ¿Con que se llama Kendra? Entonces de seguro es ñoña

F: ¡Sam!

C: ¡Ya basta! Mejor arreglen el problema que tuvieron en la feria del queso ¿No?

Creo que fue mala idea recordarle eso a Sam, pero veremos que pasa

F: Sam, por favor no me mates por lo del jueves, arreglemos esto de manera pacífica ¿Sí?

S: Te perdono con una condición Fredbobo, repetir el mismo castigo de la última vez, pero al triple

F: ¿Cómo que al triple? _(Asustado)_

S: Hacer lo que quiera contigo ¡Por treinta segundos! _(Sonrisa malévola)_

F: De acuerdo _(Suspiró, se puso de rodillas y agachó la cabeza)_

Y bueno, aquí de nuevo Sam golpeando de nuevo a Freddie, golpes en la cabeza, patadas al costado, golpe en el estómago y un golpe bajo, y yo que no hago nada, y lo que más me extraña es que Freddie ya está acostumbrado a los golpes de Sam ¡Pobre! Espero un día pueda cambiar esto

C: ¡Ya Sam! Ya pasaron los treinta segundos

S: Ok, levántate Fredalupe, ya estás perdonado, nadamas no se te olvide ayudarme con matemáticas

F: Está bien, te ayudaré en eso _(Se levanta adolorido)_

C: Bueno, ahora sí a ensayar el show

S: ¿Tienes el bufete que te pedí?

C: ¡Claro! Aparte de que Spencer no estará aquí porque tuvo un accidente cuando hizo la mudanza de Calceto y su primo

F: ¿Qué le pasó?

C: Le cayó un piano encima y está en el hospital enyesado de pies a cabeza, lo darán de alta hasta dentro de un mes _(Triste)_

F: No te preocupes, pronto se recuperará, mientras le pediremos a Gibby que nos ayude con el show

S: ¡Sí! Y aparte ya me diste una idea, la próxima vez que Freddie me moleste le dejaré caer un piano encima

C y F: ¡Sam!

S: Pero…

C: ¡Ya Sam! Si sigues así mejor le doy tu bufete a Spencer en el hospital

S: Ok, me comportaré, Carls

C: ¡Muy bien! Ahora a seguir con el show

Y así ensayamos y grabamos otro icarly, le di su bufete a Sam porque se portó bien con Freddie y todo el día estuvo de maravilla, sólo espero que Spencer se mejore

P.O.V Sam

Bueno, ya es lunes y por fin se acabaron las clases de hoy, ahora sí voy a mi casa a dormir otra vez, solo espero que Pam no ande ahí como es costumbre

_Mientras tanto el celular de Sam empieza a timbrar_

=Al teléfono=

S: ¿Hola?

W: ¡Hola Sam!

S: ¡Ah! ¡Hola Wendy!

W: ¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta de Rachel?

S: ¡De lo mejor! Hablé con Freddie, lo besé ¡Y ni siquiera supo que era yo!

W: ¡Me alegro por ti! Bueno estoy en el trabajo, sólo para avisarte que el viernes en la tarde hay otra fiesta y en la noche chateamos para que te cuente el plan ¿sí?

S: Sí, de veras que me encanta ser dos personas a la vez, ¡Nos vemos!

W: ¡Claro! ¡Adiós!

=Fin de la llamada=

S: Ufff! Esto es mejor de lo que imaginé

De pronto veo que se abre la puerta

M: ¡Hola hermanita! ¿Puedes explicarme lo que acabo de escuchar?

S: ¡Melanie! ¿Qué haces aquí?

M: ¡Acabo de llegar! ¿Y de que estabas hablando? _(Sonríe de forma pícara)_

S: Este… pues…

¡Por dios! ¿De verdad Melanie escuchó todo? Espero que no, pero debo averiguarlo

**Ujuju! Creo que hasta ahí lo dejo, como ya vieron es muy obvio que Kendra y Sam son la misma persona, pero nadie lo sabe porque además del disfraz, Sam es muy buena para engañar cuando la situación lo amerita. Jeje! Aparte de que Carly y Freddie son demasiado ingenuos, sobre todo Freddie, pero bueno, ya ustedes mismos saquen sus conclusiones.**

**Por otro lado me acaban de avisar que el día de hoy ya terminaron de grabar icarly y por un lado estoy triste pero por otro lado creo que ya es hora de que termine, porque todo inicio tiene un final, dicen que el final se estrenará el mes de noviembre en U.S.A y veremos en qué termina, bueno, por favor déjenme reviews a ver qué les parece mi historia y comenten cómo les gustaría que fuera el final de nuestra serie favorita: icarly ¿Sí? ¡Nos vemos! ¡Hasta luego!**


	5. Pool party

**¡Hola a todos! Bien, ya se acabaron mis vacaciones y estoy de nuevo en la facu, y junto con ello vengo con un nuevo avance de este fic "Las dos caras de Sam"**

**En el capítulo anterior: Se revela que Kendra y Sam son la misma persona, y Kendra se porta muy seductora con Freddie en la fiesta que tuvieron en el antro **_**The Big Apple**_**; Spencer sufre un accidente haciendo la mudanza de Calceto y estará internado en el hospital por un mes; Sam le da otra golpiza a Freddie y al parecer Melanie descubrió el secreto de su querida hermana gemela Sam, o Kendra, o bueno, ya me entendieron**

**Guión:**

**Mi: Missy**

**D: Dave**

**¡Ahora sí que venga el fic!**

Pool party

P.O.V Sam

S: Ufff! Esto es mejor de lo que imaginé

De pronto veo que se abre la puerta

M: ¡Hola hermanita! ¿Puedes explicarme lo que acabo de escuchar?

S: ¡Melanie! ¿Qué haces aquí?

M: ¡Acabo de llegar! ¿Y de que estabas hablando? _(Sonríe de forma pícara)_

S: Este… pues…

¡Por dios! ¿De verdad Melanie escuchó todo? Espero que no, pero debo averiguarlo

M: ¿Estabas hablando con un chico acaso?

S: ¡Ya déjate de cosas! Tú sabes que soy alérgica a esos adefesios que les dices "chicos"

M: Solo preguntaba, es que sólo alcancé a escuchar que dijiste ¡Nos vemos! ¿Qué acaso no puedo preguntar?

S: ¡No! Pero igual te diré que sólo fue una compañera a la que le pregunté una duda sobre una tarea ¿Contenta?

M: Bueno, bueno, pero no tienes que portarte así conmigo, soy tu hermanita, y tu vida sería mejor si fueras un poquito más amable con todos

S: Tienes razón, a ver si un día lo tomo en cuenta _(Se tira en la cama)_

M: ¡Ah! Venía a avisarte que acabo de llegar y que la tía Dorothy nos dio dinero para cada una, ya sabes, porque mamá casi todo se lo gasta en la bebida

S: ¡Eso me agrado! ¿Y cuánto te dio para mí, Mel?

M: Mmm… 500 dólares _(Saca su bolso y le da el dinero)_

S: Sí, está bien, ¿y cuanto te quedarás aquí?

M: Una semana ¿Porqué?

S: Para ver cuánto tranquilizante tendré que tomar para aguantar tus cursilerías y tonterías de niña, y me voy a dormir así que te recomiendo que te vayas

M: De acuerdo, veré a donde puedo salir, al rato regreso ¡Dulces sueños!

P.O.V Freddie

Ufff! Acabo de terminar mi tarea para mañana martes, y ahora que tengo la mente despejada no puedo dejar de pensar en Kendra ¡Es tan bella! No sólo por su cabello pelirrojo, sus ojos color miel y su hermosa figura; sino porque es la perfecta combinación de lo que busco, es dulce y atrevida a la vez. Se puede hablar con ella y en ratos hacer travesuras, sólo espero que aunque apenas nos conozcamos cumpla con lo que me prometió, que fue el volver a vernos pronto

_En eso suena el celular de Freddie_

=Al teléfono=

F: ¿Bueno?

Gi: ¡Hola Freddie!

F: ¡Ah! ¡Hola Gibby! ¿Qué cuentas?

Gi: Nada, solo que como el viernes es mi cumpleaños voy a hacer una fiesta que va comenzar a las 4 de la tarde y durará el resto del día y toda la noche. Va ser en el parque acuático Río rápido

F: Está bien, cuentas conmigo, ahí estaré

Gi: Bueno, mañana repartiré los pases en la escuela ¡Ah! Y como regla para entrar todos los chicos deben estar sin camisa y las chicas en bikini ¿De acuerdo?

F: Bu-bu-bueno, nos vemos mañana, ¡y no dejes de ser Gibby! ¡Bye!

Gi: Gibbeeee…

=Fin de la llamada=

¡Que ocurrencias de Gibby! Pero bueno, es Gibby. En fin, esa fiesta estará de lo mejor, aunque Gibby siga con sus ridiculeces y todos amanezcamos crudos y sin ropa.

P.O.V General

_Al día siguiente Carly, Sam y Freddie se encuentran tranquilos platicando frente a sus casilleros y en eso ven a Gibby repartiendo pases para su pool party_

Gi: ¡Hola chicos! Los invito a mi Gibby-party _(les entrega pases a Carly, Sam y Freddie)_

C: ¡Gracias Gibby!

Gi: ¡De nada! Ahora si me lo permiten voy a seguir invitando ¡Gibbeeee!

_Gibby se va a repartir más pases_

Mi: ¡Invítame a tu fiesta o ya verás como te va! _(Le enseña su puño de manera amenazante)_

Gi: ¡Hola Missy! ¿Cuántos quieres? Te daré los que quieras mientras no me lastimes _(Se pone muy asustado)_

Mi: ¡Ya cálmate! Sólo quiero dos, uno para mí y otro para mi novio Dave

Gi: Bien, aquí tienes ¡Hola Wendy! ¿Cuántos pases te doy para mi fiesta?

_Wendy se acerca a Gibby y antes de contestarle le lanza una mirada furtiva a Missy_

W: ¡Hola Gibby! Sólo dos, uno para mí y otro para mi hermana Cassie

Gi: Bien, aquí tienes. Y por favor ya no mires así a Missy, ya se que es la novia actual de Dave pero no debes ser así

W: ¡Ya lo sé! Pero es incómodo para mí ver a las chicas que al igual que yo tuvieron que ver con Dave alguna vez, pero Missy es malvada y tú tan bien como yo lo sabes, por eso nunca me he molestado por Carly, porque ella es muy buena persona

Gi: Está bien, pero debes tener cuidado, aún no olvido lo que le hizo a Carly hace tiempo, y si ya no le ha hecho nada a Carly es porque Sam la haría trizas

W: Ok, tendré cuidado ¡Y deja de hablar tanto de Carly! Si no me vas a hacer pensar mal ¡Bye!

_Mientras tanto es miércoles y los chicos están platicando en el estudio de icarly después del ensayo_

F: Bueno, creo que ya casi está todo listo para el show del domingo

C: ¡Que bien! A propósito ¿Irán a la fiesta de Gibby?

F: Pues yo iré, al cabo mi mamá tendrá guardia en el hospital todo el fin de semana

S: ¡Pf! Yo no iré ¿Para que ir a la fiesta del rarito de Gibby?

C: ¡Tú iras Sam! Si no te obligué a ir a la fiesta de Rachel en el antro fue porque ese día tenía cita con Harry

F: Oye, ¿y qué pasó con él? Ya no lo volviste a mencionar

C: Mmm… digamos que se acabó cinco cajas de cigarros en toda la cita y luego quería convencerme de que rentáramos cuarto en un motel el resto del fin de semana ¡Sam! ¡Tienes que ir a la fiesta de Gibby! Si no olvídate de mí

S: De acuerdo, iré. Pero que quede claro que si un tipo se pone pervertido porque estoy en bikini lo dejaré peor que a Tiffany

F: Por cierto ¿Qué le hiciste a Tiffany?

_Carly se le acercó a Freddie y le dijo algo en el oído_

F: ¡Auch! ¡Milagro que quedó viva! _(Asustado)_

C: Bueno, mañana iré a visitar a Spencer al hospital y a avisarle lo de la fiesta de Gibby ¿Me acompañarán?

F y S: ¡Claro!

C: ¡Los quiero chicos! _(Abraza con un brazo a Sam y con el otro brazo a Freddie)_

F: Bueno, ya me voy, tengo que terminar mi tarea ¡Adiós chicas!

C y S: ¡Adiós!

C: Oye Sam ¿Y cuando arreglarás todo para portarte mejor con Freddie?

S: Pues estoy en eso, luego te contaré el plan. Yo también me tengo que ir ¡Bye!

P.O.V Sam

Bien, creo que tendré que comprar un bikini para la fiesta y un celular para mí, es decir, para Kendra

_En eso suena el celular de Sam mientras ella camina por la calle_

=Al teléfono=

S: ¿Sí?

W: ¡Hola Sam! ¡Soy Wendy!

S: ¡Hola Wendy! ¿Qué pasa?

W: Sólo te quería preguntar si Kendra iría a la fiesta de Gibby

S: Mmm…no lo sé Wendy. Carly me obligó a mí a ir a la fiesta

W: ¡Es una lástima! Porque le pedí a Gibby un pase extra diciéndole que vendría mi hermana Cassie pero en realidad es para Kendra

S: ¿Entonces porque no vas mejor con Cassie?

W: ¡Está estudiando en Los Ángeles! ¡Ya te lo dije! ¿Entonces irás tú pero no irá Kendra?

S: Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. Déjame voy a mi casa a arreglar algo y al rato te busco en tu trabajo ¿Sí?

W: De acuerdo ¡Bye!

=Fin de la llamada=

Ya estoy llegando a mi casa. Espero y todo salga como yo quiero

M: ¡Hola Sam!

S: ¡Hola Mel! ¿Dónde está Pam?

M: ¡Oh! Pues a mamá sólo la vi ayer en la tarde, hoy no la he visto

S: Ok, eso significa que no aparecerá hasta mañana. Mira, ya se que nunca he sido así, pero te quiero pedir un gran favor

M: ¡Claro Sam! ¡Lo que quieras!

S: Pues… El viernes va ver unas fiesta en el parque acuático Río rápido de un compañero de la escuela y Carly quiere que vaya pero… ¡Ya sabes que no me gusta ir a fiestas! Y quiero que vayas y te hagas pasar por mí, sólo tienes que usar uno de tus bikinis y ya ¡Es más! ¡Te lo pagaré!

M: Está bien, pero no tienes que pagarme, lo haré porque eres mi hermana y te quiero

_Sam y Melanie se dan un abrazo pero se separan al poco tiempo_

S: Ok, el viernes te doy el pase para la fiesta. Tú ponte uno de tus bikinis y trata de actuar como si fueras yo

M: Está bien, lo que tu quieras ¡Esto será divertido!

S: Bueno, voy a ver a Carly, a la noche regreso ¡Bye!

¡Eso fue fácil! Ahora voy al local _Beauty and More_ a hablar con Wendy

_En eso Sam llega al trabajo de Wendy y salen a las mesas del centro comercial a platicar_

W: ¡Ahora sí! ¡Cuéntame! ¿Quién irá a esta fiesta? ¿Sam o Kendra?

S: ¡Las dos!

W: ¿Pero cómo? ¡Recuerda que tú y Kendra son la misma!

S: Déjame te explico. No te lo había contado pero Melanie mi gemela va estar toda la semana en Seattle y ahorita que estaba en mi casa me la encontré y le dije que no quería ir a la fiesta de Gibby y que si se podía hacer pasar por mi, lo único que no sabe es sobre Kendra, no conviene que lo sepa.

W: A ver si entendí… ¿Tú te vas hacer pasar por Kendra y Melanie se va hacer pasar por ti?

S: ¡Exacto! Así Kendra seguirá coqueteando con Freddie y Sam andará junto a Carly, aparte así va ser más difícil que la gente sepa que yo soy Kendra

W: Bueno, en ese caso la peluca si te va servir, es resistente al agua. Ya tú te encargarías de conseguir tu bikini

S: Pues también a eso venía, a buscar un bikini y un celular para Kendra, porque mi tía Dorothy me mandó dinero y debo gastármelo antes de que mi mamá me lo robe

W: ¿Entonces qué esperas? ¡Vamos!

_Y así Sam y Wendy estuvieron por todo el centro comercial probándose bikinis y buscando un celular. Al final Wendy se compró un bikini verde limón y Sam se compró uno azul rey, y además un celular color morado_

S: Bueno, ya me voy. Mañana me voy a ocupar porque vamos a ir a visitar al hermano de Carly ¡Nos vemos!

W: ¡Sí! ¡Adiós!

P.O.V General

_Ahora nos vamos al viernes en la tarde, al parque acuático Río rápido. Los primeros en llegar son Carly, Sam y Freddie. Carly tiene un bikini naranja, Sam uno rosa pastel y Freddie un short morado_

Gi: ¡Hola chicos! ¡Qué puntuales son!

C, S y F: ¡Hola Gibby!

Gi: Bueno, me tengo que ir a jugar con el tigre enjaulado que está por allá ¡Gibbeeee!

C: Creo que llegamos muy temprano

F: No, así está bien, así no dejamos solo a Gibby

S: Pues sí, aunque ya se fue a jugar con el tigre

C: Oye Sam ¿Y porqué no has peleado con nadie? Has estado muy tranquila desde que llegaste a mi casa hoy en la tarde

S: No sé, no tengo ganas de pelear

F: Uf! Entonces ya me salvé

S: ¡No te confíes, Freddie!

F: ¿Y porqué me llamaste Freddie? ¡Tú nunca me llamas así!

C: ¡Ya paren! Hoy es día de fiesta y quiero paz y tranquilidad

S: Está bien Carly, no te preocupes _(Se pone seria y agacha la cabeza)_

_Y en eso fueron llegando todos los invitados, incluso Wendy, y en ese rato algo pasó_

C: ¿Ya sacaron a Gibby de la jaula donde está el tigre?

S: Sí, acabo de preguntar y dicen que ya lo sacaron

F: Y lo raro es que el tigre nunca lo atacó, sólo lo lamió y se quedó dormido junto a Gibby

C: Pues sí, pero ya sabes que Gibby es Gibby

F: Bueno en eso tienes razón… ¡Oh por dios! _(Sorprendido)_

C: ¿Qué pasa?

F: Ke-Ke-Kendra

_En eso va llegando Kendra, la chica pelirroja de ojos color miel. Traía puesto un bikini azul rey y llegó directo a la barra a pedir una piña colada, robándose las miradas de muchos chicos_

S: ¿Kendra? ¿Quién es Kendra?

C: ¿No lo recuerdas? Freddie nos habló de ella el domingo

F: ¡Sí! ¡Es ella! _(Apunta con el dedo a Kendra)_

S: ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Kendra! Ya lo recuerdo

_Después de tomarse la piña colada Kendra va caminando directo hacia donde estaba Freddie_

K: ¡Hola Freddie! ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo!

F: ¡Ho-hola Kendra! ¡Yo también! Estoy sorprendido ¡Ah! Ellas son mis amigas, Carly y Sam

K: ¡Mucho gusto chicas!

_Kendra saluda a Carly y a Sam amigablemente, ellas la miran un poco extraño y luego se miran entre ellas dos_

F: ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué ponen esas caras?

C: Mmm… no, por nada, todo bien

K: Oigan, ¿Porqué no nos metemos en la alberca? Para eso vinimos ¿No?

C, S y F: ¡Vamos!

_Y se fueron junto con los demás a meterse a la alberca a jugar el resto de la tarde, pero al caer la noche la fiesta se puso más intensa y a muchos se les empezaron a subir las copas_

D: ¡Gibby! ¡Yo no pedí esto! ¿Crees que aún soy un niño o que?

Mi: ¡Eres un pendejo! ¿Por qué le diste a mi novio Dave jugo de uva en vez de cerveza?

Gi: ¡Missy! ¡Ya te dije que las cervezas se acabaron y apenas fueron por más!

Mi: ¡No me importa tarado! Ya colmaste mi paciencia

_Missy avienta a Gibby a la parte honda de la alberca. Gibby traga agua pero alcanzó a salir porque sabía nadar_

C: ¿Por qué le hiciste eso?

S: ¿Qué no ves que se pudo ahogar?

D: Missy, mi amor, por favor, cálmate

Mi: ¡Las detesto par de putas! ¡No se metan en lo que no les importa!

_Missy avienta a Carly al lado hondo de la alberca y le golpea a Sam a la cara. Sam grita y huye y se esconde entre los espectadores_

P.O.V Kendra

¡Dios! Missy y Dave sí que están borrachos. Dave está desesperado por beber más y Missy está más agresiva que nunca ¡Ash! Missy acaba de golpear a Sam, digo, Melanie. Lo malo es que Melanie no sabe pelear. No importa, tengo que hacerle pagar a Missy por lo que hizo

K: ¡Pendeja tu, niña mimada!

Mi: ¿Y quien eres tu? ¿La chica perfección o que? ¡Tú tampoco te metas!

K: ¡Suficiente! ¡Ya verás cómo te va!

_Kendra y Missy se empezaron a golpear entre ellas mientras Carly estaba ahogándose en la alberca porque no sabía nadar, en eso Gibby se metió a la alberca a salvarla. La sacó y estaba inconsciente así que le dio respiración boca a boca. Kendra le ganó a Missy en la pelea_

K: ¡Te lo dije pendeja! ¡Pagarás por lo que hiciste!

D: ¡No! ¡No se lleven a mi novia por favor! ¡Sólo está borracha!

_En eso llega la policía y se lleva a Missy y la arrastran hacia la patrulla. Dave se va detrás de ella para acompañarla_

Mi: ¡Esto no se va quedar así, pelirroja puta! ¡Me vengaré, pequeña golfa!

K: ¡Tú vete a la mierda, Missy!

Bueno, esa tonta ya obtuvo su merecido. Mejor iré con Freddie a ver cómo está

P.O.V General

_Estaba Gibby dándole respiración a Carly cuando vio que estaba reaccionando_

C: ¿Gibby? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Gi: Missy me aventó a la alberca porque se acabó la cerveza, luego tú me defendiste y te aventó a ti

C: ¡Oh! De verdad lo siento, es que yo no sé nadar y por eso no pude salir _(Avergonzada)_

Gi: No te preocupes, luego la amiga pelirroja de Freddie le dio una tremenda golpiza y la policía ya se llevó a Missy y a Dave

C: ¡Qué bien! ¡Y gracias por salvarme, Gibby! ¡Te quiero mucho, amigo!

Gi: ¡Yo también te quiero! No se que haría si te pasara algo ¡Te adoro!

_Gibby le da un gran abrazo a Carly y ésta corresponde al abrazo_

C: Bien, creo que el show debe continuar

Gi: ¡Gibbeeee!

_Mientras tanto Kendra y Freddie están platicando en otro lado a la orilla de la alberca_

F: ¡Eso fue genial! ¡Yo no sabía que golpearas tan bien!

K: Pues ya lo viste, Freddie

F: Lo que más me encantó fue que cumpliste con la promesa de que nos volveríamos a ver

K: Yo todo lo que prometo, lo cumplo. Y todavía falta lo mejor ¡Ya lo verás!

F: ¿Cómo? ¿Qué es lo que falta?

K: Con el tiempo y el paso de los días lo veras. Eres un chico muy especial, nub. Eres diferente a todos los que he conocido y te daré algo especial muy pronto.

F: Estoy ansioso por saberlo, en verdad todo es genial junto a ti

K: Sé que no es el momento pero… _(Lo besa repentinamente)_

_Kendra besa de manera repentina a Freddie. Éste queda en shock pero termina correspondiendo al beso. Se tiran al césped sin romper el beso con Freddie encima de Kendra. Comienza a acariciar la pierna de la pelirroja y la besa en el cuello mientras ésta da un suspiro placentero y acaricia la espalda del castaño. Se vuelven a besar en los labios y de repente Kendra lo detiene_

K: Fre-Freddie… recuerda que estamos al aire libre y aún hay gente aquí

F: ¡Oh sí! Por poco lo olvido ¿Igual dormirás aquí conmigo?

K: ¡Sí! Pero dame un beso antes de dormir, cuando despiertes ya no me verás

_Freddie y Kendra se dan un beso tierno en los labios y sonríen plácidamente_

F: Nos veremos luego Kendra

K: Que duermas bien, Fredecito. Y recuerda que nada es lo que parece

_Y así se quedaron dormidos Kendra y Freddie, abrazados en el pasto. Más a lo lejos se quedaron dormidos uno junto al otro Carly y Gibby, después de que Gibby le salvó la vida. Por otro lado se quedó dormida Sam y otros invitados, entre ellos Wendy, que puso mucha atención a todo lo que pasó en esa fiesta_

P.O.V Kendra

Mmm… dios mío, las cinco de la mañana. Me estoy muriendo del sueño pero me tengo que ir de una vez. Si no Freddo me va querer dejar en mi casa o Carly me puede preguntar cosas que no me conviene responder. Lo bueno que la peluca no se me salió, sigo siendo Kendra ¿Y si despierto a mi hermana? ¡No! Al rato despertará y regresará a casa por su cuenta. Dejaré una tarjeta con el número de mi celular en la mochila de Freddie y me voy de aquí

_Y así Kendra (o mejor dicho Sam) se fue caminando rumbo a su casa. Ya en su casa se quito su peluca pelirroja y todo lo que la pudiera relacionar con Kendra para ser de nuevo la rubia ruda que es Sam y se vuelve a dormir_

P.O.V General

_Melanie está a un lado de la cama con la intención de despertar a Sam_

M: ¡Sam! ¡Son las doce del mediodía! ¡Ya despierta! (sacude a Sam para que despierte)

S: ¡Ash! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo te fue en la fiestecita de Gibby?

M: Pues sabrás que bien, pero Carly te acaba de hablar a tu peraphone y dice que vayas a su apartamento, que quiere hablar contigo

S: De acuerdo, me vestiré e iré para allá

M: ¿Puedo ir contigo? ¡Quiero saludar a Carly!

S: Ok, ven conmigo

P.O.V Carly

Espero y no tarde tanto. Necesito hablar con Sam ahora que Freddie salió con su mamá, tengo que dejar a Sam en evidencia. Por dios, ya llegó

C: ¡Sam!

S: ¡Hola Carls! Traje a Melanie porque mañana regresa al internado

M: ¡Hola Carly!

C: ¡Hola Melanie! ¿Cuándo llegaste a Seattle?

M: Pues más o menos el lunes en la tarde

C: ¡Oh! ¡Que interesante! _(Se acerca a la puerta y rápido le pone cinco cerraduras)_

S: ¿Qué pasa, Carla?

C: ¿USTEDES DOS FUERON A LA FIESTA, VERDAD?

S: ¡No! ¡Sólo yo! _(Nerviosa)_

M: ¡Ah sí! Yo también quiero hablar contigo sobre la fiesta, Sam

Creo que ya tengo a Sam justo donde la quiero

S: ¿Pues qué quieren saber o que? ¡Todo estuvo tranquilo!

C: Necesito hablar con las dos, pero sobre todo contigo, Sam ¡Ya para de mentir!

M: Por favor, ya dilo todo

S: ¿Pero a que se refieren? ¿Están locas o que? ¡No he hecho nada!

C: Sam, ya sé que tu…

S: ¿Qué yo que?

**Bueno, así lo dejo. Como vieron, en este capítulo la invitada especial fue Melanie, la gemela de Sam. Kendra hizo de las suyas de nuevo mientras que hubo algo de Cibby. La idea de poner Cibby en el fic se me ocurrió porque me está empezando a gustar la pareja de Carly y Gibby, sobre todo después de ver iBattle Chip. Ahora mis preguntas son ¿Qué habrá descubierto Carly? ¿Por qué parece que Melanie también sabe algo? ¿Missy se vengará algún día de Kendra? ¿Qué tan malvado y mujeriego será Dave? ¿Seguirá Wendy planeando cosas para Sam? ¿Freddie sospechará algo? ¿Continuará el Cibby? ¿Por qué los quiero revolver tanto? ¡Jajaja! Nos vemos a la próxima y déjenme reviews sobré qué les parece mi fic y qué piensan****del Cibby. Ahora sí ya me voy ¡Bye!**


	6. ¿Desde cuando se enteraron?

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien, aquí vengo con una nueva actualización de mi fic: "Las dos caras de Sam".**

**En el capítulo anterior: Gibby hace una fiesta en unas albercas. Melanie finge ser Sam mientras Sam anda vestida de Kendra (Muy revuelto pero así fue) Missy y Dave se emborracharon y causaron gran revuelo en la fiesta y luego arrestaron a Missy prometiendo vengarse de Kendra; hubo Cibby porque Gibby le salvó la vida a Carly y hay algo que Carly y Melanie descubrieron.**

**Sin más ni más comencemos:**

¿Desde cuando se enteraron?

P.O.V Carly

Creo que ya tengo a Sam justo donde la quiero

S: ¿Pues qué quieren saber o que? ¡Todo estuvo tranquilo!

C: Necesito hablar con las dos, pero sobre todo contigo, Sam ¡Ya para de mentir!

M: Por favor, ya dilo todo

S: ¿Pero a que se refieren? ¿Están locas o que? ¡No he hecho nada!

C: Sam, ya sé que tu…

S: ¿Qué yo que?

C: Pues… ¡Dime desde cuando te decidiste ser pelirroja!

S: ¡Ahora sí que estás alucinando Carly!

C: Tal vez pero me acabo de dar cuenta que la loca eres tu KENDRA

S: ¡Por favor! Déjate de babosadas, ¿acaso crees que me disfracé de esa prostituta que tanto coquetea con Fredraro?

M: ¿Y acaso crees que yo tampoco me di cuenta, Sam? ¡Tú me pediste que fuera a esa fiesta porque no querías ir! Y ahí me di cuenta de lo contrario

C: ¡Ya Sam! Habla con la verdad, sino ya no seré tu amiga

M: ¡Y yo ya no vendré a Seattle ni te traeré dinero de nuestros tíos!

_En eso Sam se sienta en un sillón con la mirada perdida, asimilando que Carly y Melanie ya lo sabían TODO_

S: ¿Desde cuando se enteraron? _(Suspira)_

C: Yo empecé a sospechar que eras Kendra cuando me saludaste ayer en la fiesta ¡Conozco perfectamente tu cara! ¡Nos conocemos desde pequeñas!

M: Y yo también me di cuenta al ver tu cara ¡Eres mi reflejo, Sam! La única diferencia era que estabas maquillada y con pupilentes color miel

C: Aparte cuando Gibby me salvó de ahogarme me contó que Missy golpeó a "Sam" y sólo gritó y se escondió, en cambio Kendra le dio su merecido, siendo que Kendra lucía como una chica muy nice y femenina

M: Sí, yo también noté eso

C: Sam, sinceramente usaste un buen disfraz y sabes actuar muy bien pero nosotras tenemos mucho de conocerte y te descubrimos. Al ver como te portaste nos dimos cuenta que lo que hiciste no fue con mala intención pero necesitamos saber el porque

M: ¡Sí Sam! Me metiste en ese extraño juego sin contarme sobre Kendra desde un principio, y queremos saber la razón por la que te creaste tu doble identidad

En eso veo que Sam se pone las manos en la cara un poco desesperada y empieza a llorar

S: ¡Ya chicas! ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¿Qué no puedo hacer algo tan original como ser dos personas a la vez?

C: Es que aunque no le hagas daño a nadie eso no es correcto ¿Para qué ser dos personas si solamente puedes ser tú?

S: Lo siento tanto, les explicaré. De verdad no puedo dejar de molestar a Freddie, siento que no soy yo, aparte siempre he estado acostumbrada a ser floja, portarme mal y meterme en problemas

M: Entonces tuviste esa idea para tener una oportunidad con Freddie ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

S: La verdad sí. Es que Freddo nunca se fijará en mí. Ella busca una niña buena, tierna y femenina. No lo tomes a mal, Melanie, pero tú no creciste con mamá y yo sí, por eso me hice igual que ella. El problema es que…no puedo dejar de ser así _(llora)_

C: Tranquila, Sam No estamos enojadas contigo pero te queremos hacer entender, y no te preocupes, no le diremos nada a nadie, mucho menos a Freddie

M: Y en cuanto a lo de mamá tienes razón, yo te recomiendo que vayas a un psicólogo o algo

S: ¡No, Melanie! ¡Con un loquero no! Mejor dejemos todo como está

C y M: De acuerdo

C: ¿Y seguirás siendo Kendra?

S: Mmm…creo que si, no me queda de otra

C: Está bien, no diré nada, pero recuerda que no te puedes esconder detrás de Kendra por siempre. Un día tendrás que dejar esa identidad o si no todo se descubrirá y…

S: ¡Ya! Ni lo pienses, Carly. Y ya entendí tu punto, pero no te preocupes, esto sólo será por un tiempo, y de verdad lo siento mucho

_Sam abraza a Carly y luego a Melanie, un poco más animada_

C: Está bien, Sam, pero luego hablaremos de esto

S: Como digas, Carlangas

P.O.V Freddie

Ma: ¡Mi Freddie! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

F: Voy a estudiar un rato, mamá. Y luego descansaré

Ma: De acuerdo, cariño. Yo te aviso cuando haga la cena

F: Sí, gracias mamá

Bien, estoy solo otra vez. A pesar de todo me divertí mucho ayer en la fiesta, y me puse más contento cuando vi a Kendra ¡Por dios! ¡Esa chica me trae loco! Además de alocada y atrevida tiene una figura exquisita. Me gustaría tenerla aquí y abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla lo más que se pueda y hacerle sentir… Por favor, Freddie, contrólate, te emocionaste de más. De acuerdo, me pondré a estudiar

_En eso saca un libro de su mochila y en eso ve un extraño papel morado dentro_

F: ¿Qué será esto?

_En eso vio que el papel decía "Kendra Wilson" y abajo tenía su número de celular_

F: Kendra, te veré pronto y yo sé que serás el amor de mi vida, lo sé muy bien

_En eso anotó el celular de Kendra en sus contactos y ya se puso a estudiar_

P.O.V General

_Rato más tarde se encuentran Carly, Sam y Melanie en el aeropuerto_

C: De verdad fue un gusto tenerte de visita, Melanie

M: ¡Muchas gracias, Carly!

S: Aunque no lo creas también me agradó que estuvieras esta semana conmigo

M: ¡Claro! ¡Lo se muy bien! Mira Sam, a pesar de todo tu eres una buena chica, y si quieres corregir tu actitud lo puedes lograr con el tiempo. Si algún día estás en aprietos te puedes inscribir aquí _(Le entrega una tarjeta)_

_Sam empezó a leer la tarjeta. Esa tarjeta era para inscribirse en el internado donde estaba Melanie. Decía que si eras familiar de alguien que se encontraba en ese internado te podías inscribir gratis._

S: Gracias, Melanie, pero creo que no lo necesitaré

M: Lo sé, pero igual guárdalo por si acaso

S: Está bien _(Guarda la tarjeta en su mochila y le da un abrazo a Melanie)_

M: Bueno chicas, ya me voy, después las visitaré

C y S: ¡Buen viaje! ¡Adiós!

_Minutos más tarde Carly y Sam fueron al apartamento de Carly a hacer el show como todos los domingos_

C: ¡Yo soy Carly!

S: ¡Y yo soy Sam!

C y S: ¡Y esto es icarly!

C: Bien chicos, queremos que vean un video que nos mandó nuestro compañero de clase, Brad

S: Digamos que ayer hubo fiesta por el cumpleaños de Gibby, y una parejita se enojó con él porque se acabó la cerveza. Nosotros tres también fuimos a esa fiesta y Brad grabó lo que pasó

C: ¡Freddie! ¡Corre video!

F: ¡Aquí va!

P.O.V Freddie

¡Uy! Eso sí estuvo feo. Pero que bueno que se llevaron a Missy, es tan gracioso. Lo que me extraña es que en el video se ve que Missy golpea a Sam y de inmediato huye, y luego Kendra le da su merecido. No sé, ha de ser imaginación mía, lo dejaré pasar

P.O.V General

C: ¡Jajaja! Bueno Missy, si nos estás viendo desde la cárcel te mandamos un saludo

S: ¡Y que esto te sirva de lección!

C y S: ¡Jajaja!

C: Bueno, ahora sigamos con la siguiente sección

C y S: ¡Molestando a Lewbert!

_Y así siguió el show como todos los domingos. Y Freddie siguió recordando lo bien que la pasó en la fiesta de ayer y lo extraño que vio en el video_

P.O.V Wendy

_Es lunes y Wendy se encuentra caminando por la escuela y llega a su casillero. En eso se le acerca Dave_

D: ¡Hola Wendy!

W: ¡Pfff! ¡Qué quieres, Dave!

D: Ya cálmate, ¿qué no somos amigos?

W: NO, no lo somos

D: Pero sí eres amiga de la chica que se peleó con Missy en la fiesta ¿Verdad?

M: ¡Si! ¡Y ya déjame en paz! No estoy de humor

D: Bueno, sólo quería decirte que Missy aún sigue en prisión por tu amiguita la pelirroja sexy y sus papás pagarán la fianza hasta mañana

W: Pues que bueno, se lo merece por peleonera

D: Otra cosa, dile a tu amiga la pelirroja que si puede salir conmigo un día, ya sabes, llevarla a cenar para luego acostarme con ella como lo hago con todas

W: ¡Eres un asqueroso! ¡Y no se lo diré! Ella no se presta a ello, aparte ya tienes a Missy

D: ¡No me importa! Yo le pongo los cuernos a Missy cuando se me da la regalada gana ¡Y tu amiga tiene que aceptar mi propuesta! Si no le mostraré esta foto tuya a toda la escuela…Es de cuando éramos novios ¿No lo recuerdas? _(Saca una foto de su mochila)_

_Wendy ve con espanto la foto, se la quita por la fuerza a Dave y la rompe en pedacitos_

D: ¡No importa! Tengo muchas copias de esa foto _(Se ríe maliciosamente)_

W: De acuerdo, se lo diré, a ver que opina

D: Bien hecho, sólo tienes esta semana, sino, ya sabes que pasará

W: Ok _(se entristece y agacha la cabeza mientras Dave se va)_

¡No puedo dejar que muestre esa foto! Ni tampoco puedo obligar a que Kendra se meta con él, con mayor razón sabiendo que Sam y Kendra son la misma. Tengo que hablar con ella, tenemos que hacer un plan ¡Esto no se puede quedar así!

**Hasta ahí lo dejo. Bueno, como ya vieron, Sam quedó en completa evidencia con Carly y con Melanie, ya que descubrieron el secreto sobre su doble identidad. Freddie se está enamorando más de Kendra y está muy emocionado ya que sabe que la verá pronto. Y ahora la que está en grandes aprietos es Wendy ¿Qué habrá en esa foto que la asustó tanto?**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Me han llegado inbox y reviews en los que me preguntan o me afirman que esa idea de que Sam tiene una doble identidad me la copié de otro fic. Sinceramente no he visto ningún fic en el que se trate de eso, pero la idea se me ocurrió de otra parte. Esa idea la saqué de la novela colombiana "Niñas mal", que fue transmitida en 2010. Si no me creen investíguenla. Mientras tanto seguiré actualizando este fanfic y el de "Mi error imperdonable", sólo que no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar pero actualizo cuando puedo. Como sea, que estén muy bien y nos vemos a la próxima ¡Bye!**


	7. Me las vas a pagar

**¡Olii! Espero que estén bien, vengo aquí a actualizar este fic después de una larga ausencia.**

**En el capítulo anterior: Se puede ver que Carly y Melanie se enteraron de la doble identidad de Sam, Freddie está enamorándose más de Kendra y Dave intenta chantajear a Wendy con una foto para poder salir con Kendra.**

**Guión**

**C.S: Coronel Shay**

**¡Ahora sí! ¡Comencemos!**

Me las vas a pagar

_Wendy ve con espanto la foto, se la quita por la fuerza a Dave y la rompe en pedacitos_

D: ¡No importa! Tengo muchas copias de esa foto _(Se ríe maliciosamente)_

W: De acuerdo, se lo diré, a ver que opina

D: Bien hecho, sólo tienes esta semana, sino, ya sabes que pasará

W: Ok _(se entristece y agacha la cabeza mientras Dave se va)_

¡No puedo dejar que muestre esa foto! Ni tampoco puedo obligar a que Kendra se meta con él, con mayor razón sabiendo que Sam y Kendra son la misma. Tengo que hablar con ella, tenemos que hacer un plan ¡Esto no se puede quedar así!

P.O.V Carly

¡Por dios! Sigo sin creer que Sam está llevando doble identidad sólo para conseguir algo con Freddie, pero bueno, seré optimista y esperaré que algo bueno salga de esto, y no al revés ¡Oh! Y hablando del rey de Roma…

F: ¡Hola Carly!

C: ¡Hola Freddie! ¿Qué tal tu día?

F: Pues de maravilla, diría yo _(pone una enorme sonrisa)_

C: ¡Jajaja! Ya sé, te estás enamorando de tu querida Kendra

F: ¿Celosa?

C: Yo no, tal vez alguien más, pero…

F: ¡Dime quién más!

C: ¡Oh! ¡Nadie nadie nadie! Estaba bromeando _(se pone un poco asustada y nerviosa)_

F: Pues sí, cada vez me interesa más ella

S: ¡Y sigues hablando de tu princesita ñoña!

F: ¡Ash! ¡Qué haces aquí!

S: Pues no sé, diciendo que todas las que salen contigo lo hacen por lástima, Fredbobo

F: Bueno, ya da igual, no tiene caso rebajarme a tu nivel

S: ¡Cállate tarado!

En eso veo que Sam le da un codazo en el estómago a Freddie y este se queda por un momento con una mueca de dolor

C: ¡Sam! ¡Ya párale! ¿En qué quedamos?

S: Está bien…lo siento por insultarte tanto tecnicucho, trataré de no ser tan dura contigo ¡Pero seguiré molestándote!

F: ¡Oh! ¡Gracias Sam! _(Sarcasmo)_

C: Bueno, yo no quería eso exactamente pero así estamos mejor _(Sonríe)_

F: Si tú lo dices, Carly

C: ¡Jajaja! Oye Sam, ¿me acompañas a licuados locos después de clases?, necesito hablar contigo

S: Seguro Carls, cuenta con eso

_En eso a Sam le llega un mensaje de texto_

= WENDY: Sam ¿Puedes ir al sótano de la escuela? Necesito hablar contigo de urgencia, ya sé que no te importa volarte la primer hora=

S: Chicos, en un rato vuelvo, si se me hace tarde no me esperen ¡Adiós!

C y F: ¡Claro! ¡Adiós!

P.O.V Sam

Qué raro que Wendy ocupe hablar conmigo a esta hora, sí que debe ser importante lo que quiere hablar, pero bueno, a ver qué pasa

_Sam llega a la entrada del sótano, ve a Wendy ahí mismo y entran juntas_

S: Ok, Wendy ¿Qué pasa?

W: Ocupo contarte algo _(voz entrecortada)_

S: Te oyes mal, pero dilo ya por favor

W: De acuerdo, ¿recuerdas que desde que corté con Dave ya casi no salgo a fiestas y me dedico sólo a estudiar y trabajar?

S: Sí, te volviste algo cerrada desde entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

W: Pues la última vez que salí con el nos fuimos al antro The Big Apple y lo único que recuerdo es que me dio una piña colada, todo se me nubló y no recuerdo nada más, el único conocido que había ese día era Shane y dijo que al final me veía como borracha y decía cosas raras _(Empieza a llorar)_

S: ¡Dios santo! ¡Y qué más pasó!

W: Pues lo que sí recuerdo es que desperté al día siguiente en la cama del cuarto de Dave con dolor en la entrepierna, sin nada de ropa y Dave a un lado riéndose de mí ¡Él me violó Sam! Le puso una droga a la piña colada para que no me opusiera. Desde que comenzamos a ser novios el quería sexo pero siempre se lo negué, por eso me hizo todo eso. Después de eso terminamos pero ya era demasiado tarde

_Ya para ese punto Wendy estaba llorando sin parar_

S: ¡Oh no! ¡Wendy! ¿Y porqué no me lo contaste antes?

W: ¡Sam! ¡No se lo iba a decir a nadie! Es que ahora hay un problema, Dave llegó a mi casillero con una evidencia de eso ¡Me tomó una foto estando desnuda y drogada! Y al parecer todas las copias las tiene en su computadora

S: ¡Maldito Dave! ¡Le daré su merecido a ese pendejo!

W: Espera Sam, eso no es lo peor, él me dijo que si no tenía una cita con Kendra y se acostaba con ella le enseñaría la foto a toda la escuela

S: ¡Oye! Ese tarado no conseguirá nada de mí, digo, de Kendra

W: No digo que lo hagas, eso sería lo peor, pero necesitamos hacer algo para sabotear su plan

S: Lo siento Wendy, pero necesitaré refuerzos. Entra a licuados locos cuando yo te haga llamada perdida y te sientas en la mesa donde esté yo, sin importar quien me acompañe ahí ¿Ok?

W: Sale, esta bien, ya no tengo aliento para hablar, vamos a clase

Qué horrible la historia que me contó Wendy, con razón ya nada ha sido igual con ella desde hace un año, cuando terminó con Dave ¡Es un maldito! Pero bueno, a ir a clase y a ver la que me espera con Carly

P.O.V General

_Carly está sentada en una mesa de los licuados locos y en eso llega Sam con tres licuados de fresa_

C: ¡Hola Sam! Mira lo que tengo para ti

_Carly pone una pulsera con cristales morados en el brazo de Sam_

S: ¡Qué linda! Y tiene mi nombre grabado ¡Gracias Carla!

C: Y yo tengo una con mi nombre grabado también, pero tiene cristales rojos. Esto es como un símbolo de nuestra amistad

S: Y de tantos años que me has aguantado ¡Jajaja!

C: Sam, las amigas no se guardan secretos ¿Verdad?

S: ¡Ve al grano, Carly!

C: Bueno, yo sé que esa idea de la doble identidad no la pudiste hacer sola ¡Alguien te ayudo! Necesitabas algo de dinero y apoyo. Ahora dime ¿Quién fue?

S: ¡Ahora lo verás!

_Sam tomó su teléfono por un momento como haciendo una llamada y en eso entró Wendy un poco asustada y se sentó junto con ellas_

C: ¿Wendy? ¡Cómo pudiste Sam! Ni siquiera le hablamos y tú le confiaste todo

W: ¿Por qué me metiste en este lío Sam? Quedamos en que no le dirías a nadie Carly

S: A ver, niñas dulces de mamá. Ustedes no se odian ni nada, sólo se tratan así porque ambas anduvieron con el idiota de Dave

C: Bueno, en eso tienes razón Sam

W: Pues sí, el detalle es que ni siquiera me hablo con Carly ¿Porqué nos reuniste aquí?

S: Mmm… será mejor que hablemos en el parque de enfrente

_Las chicas salieron de licuados locos rumbo al parque para hablar bien. Sam le explicó a Carly que ya llevaba dos años de haberse hecho amiga de Wendy pero que nunca de los nunca la reemplazaría como su mejor amiga. Wendy también contó cómo fue que terminó con Dave y el asunto sobre su foto._

C: ¡De verdad lo siento mucho Wendy! Yo también terminé con Dave porque también quería hacer eso pero lo frené a tiempo, si no me hubiera pasado lo mismo que a ti

W: No te preocupes Carly, bueno, no somos amigas pero al menos estamos a mano ¿no?

C: ¡Claro que si!

_Las dos se dan un apretón de manos ya tranquilas y Sam se ve muy contenta_

S: Bueno, basta de dramas ¡Tenemos que tramar un plan! Para acabar de una vez por todas con Dave y de paso con Missy

C y W: ¡Si!

C: ¡No se preocupen! Tengo un plan, sólo hago unas llamaditas hoy en mi casa y en tres días Dave estará acabado

_En eso las tres se despiden y se va cada una a su casa_

P.O.V Sam

Bueno, ya es jueves y estamos a mitad de las clases, he visto a Carly pero en el receso sólo me dijo al oído "A la salida te cuento todo". Se supone que hoy se pone en marcha el plan y aún no me dice nada.

_En eso se llega la hora de la salida y Sam sale del salón_

C: ¡Ven y sígueme Sam!

S: ¿A dónde vamos?

C: Sólo ven

Seguí a Carly y llegamos justo afuera de la escuela donde al parecer Wendy nos estaba esperando

S: ¿Qué? ¿Ya te contó el plan?

W: Sí, nos volamos la última hora para hablar de eso

S: Bueno, cuéntenme todo bien

Y ya Carly dijo que no podía contar todo, pero que en pocas palabras Wendy tendría que ir a casa de Dave "para arreglar la cita con Kendra", y Carly y yo entraremos a pelear con Dave, pero yo me iría vestida de Kendra, y que no me preocupara, que después que entráramos nosotras entrarían también los refuerzos. Yo le pregunté quiénes eran pero Carly no nos quiso decir ni a mi ni a Wendy, dijo que sería una sorpresa.

P.O.V General

_Se ve a Wendy tocando en la puerta de la casa de Dave_

D: Mmm… ¡Hola, pequeña Wendy! _(Se fuma un cigarro)_

W: Hola "como te llames" ¿Podemos hablar del trato?

D: ¡Claro! Pase usted

_Wendy entra algo enojada y se sienta en una silla_

D: Y bien, que bueno que te decidiste a decirle a tu amiguita que salga conmigo ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

W: Dijo que ahorita venía justo aquí a arreglar el día y la hora de la cita

D: De acuerdo ¿Sin trucos?

W: Sin trucos, mi reputación está en juego

D: Que bien, tomaste una inteligente decisión

W: Como sea, da igual

_En eso tocan la puerta de la casa y Dave abre_

D: ¡Hola hermosa!

K: ¡Que onda chico! ¿Puedo pasar?

D: ¡Claro!

_Kendra entra y antes de cerrar la puerta entra Carly, que estaba escondida en unos arbustos_

K: ¿De verdad crees que lograrás algo conmigo, puto?

D: Ya me olía a gato encerrado, pues ni modo Wendy, ahora sí mostraré tu foto a todos _(se ríe)_

C: ¡No lo harás!

D: ¡Jajaja! Mis dos ex novias juntas con su amiguita sexy no lo impedirán

W: Tal vez nosotras no

C: ¡Pero ellos sí!

_En eso el coronel Shay tira la puerta de una patada y entra con diez soldados_

C. S: Señor Dave Partirson, está arrestado por acoso, posesión de material inapropiado y violación bajo influjos de droga a la señorita Wendy Broooklyn.

_En eso dos soldados se llevan a Dave por la fuerza a una camioneta, mientras otros se llevan la computadora y los aparatos de Dave y queman todo su cuarto_

C.S: Bueno chicas, no se preocupen, este chico estará mínimo tres meses en la cárcel por los delitos que hizo, y ya no las molestara en absoluto

W: ¡Qué alivio! Ahora sí ya no me preocuparé por esto

C: ¡Gracias papá! Siempre estás para salvar el día _(Se dan un fuerte abrazo)_

C.S: No hay de que mi pequeña, pero a la próxima tengan cuidado

_En eso sale Missy de otro cuarto un poco adormilada_

Mi: Mmm. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¡Y donde está Dave!

W: Se lo acaban de llevar a la cárcel por molestarnos

Mi: Mi novio no les hizo nada ¡taradas! Ahora sí la van a pagar

K: ¡Ah! ¿Eso crees?

_En eso Kendra se agarra a golpes con Missy, se tiran de los pelos, dan rasguños y duran así por cinco minutos_

C.S: ¿Quieren que me lleve a esa chica también?

C: No, con los golpes será suficiente

_Kendra termina victoriosa y Missy se queda en el suelo muy golpeada_

Mi: ¡Me las vas a pagar!

K: ¡No importa! Ya te derroté y a tu novio le esperan varios meses en la cárcel

W: ¡Adiós, hija de puta!

_Carly, Kendra, Wendy, el coronel Shay y todos los soldados salen afuera y siguen platicando_

C.S: Bueno hija, ya me tengo que ir, el deber me llama

C: ¡Gracias papá!

K y W: Muchas gracias, coronel Shay

C.S: No hay de que chicas, estamos para ayudar

C: ¿Cuándo vendrás de nuevo, papá?

C.S: No lo sé, pero será pronto. Quiero al menos ver a Spencer en el hospital, es horrible que te caiga un piano encima

C: Ya lo sé, bueno que estés bien ¡Te quiero papi!

_Carly y su papá se dan un abrazo de despedida y él se va con los otros soldados en la camioneta junto con Dave esposado, mientras las chicas se van caminando a la casa._

W: Bueno, ahora sí a disfrutar el fin de semana sin pendientes

K: ¡Sí! Oye Carly, no tengo mi pulsera ¿Se me habrá caído?

C: No creo, de seguro la dejaste en tu casa, estas pulseras no se caen tan fácil

K: Si tú lo dices

_En eso llega un mensaje al celular de Kendra_

K: ¡Oigan! ¡Miren!

C y W: ¿Qué?

Mensaje:

=FREDDIE: ¡Hola Kendra! ¿Cómo estás? Quiero salir contigo un día de estos, estuvo genial el sábado pasado ¿Qué dices?=

W: ¡Lo traes comiendo de la mano Sam! Digo, Kendra

C: Ufff! Freddie se la pasa hablando de ti, lo traes loco ¡Ya contéstale!

K: ¡Claro! Sam ya se dio cuenta de todo, déjenme le contesto

=KENDRA: Pequeño Freddie, pensaré en hablarte en estos días, pero a ver si tengo ganas. Cuando menos lo esperes, me verás ¡Jajaja! Besos y abrazos para ti!=

K: Bueno chicas, gracias por todo

_Las tres se dan un abrazo grupal y se van por su cuenta cada una a su casa_

_Mientras tanto Missy sigue adolorida y tirada en el suelo de la casa de Dave_

Mi: ¡Dios santo! Ya pasaron como diez minutos de que se fueron esos idiotas y yo apenas puedo levantarme

_En eso Missy andaba caminando a gatas por el suelo y se encontró una linda pulsera con cristales morados_

Mi: Está linda esta pulsera, no la había visto ¿de quién será?

_Missy ve la pulsera con más cuidado mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la casa de Dave con una sonrisa en la cara_

Mi: Y como lo dije antes Kendra, me las vas a pagar _(guarda la pulsera en su bolsillo)_

**¡OH POR DIOS! Hasta ahí lo dejo. Como ya vieron, Wendy tuvo un problema con Dave en el pasado que ya fue resuelto, y ahora ya se lleva mejor con Carly. Freddie quiere ver a Kendra mientras ésta última le da su merecido a Missy, y en cuanto a Missy, mmm…mejor no digo qué onda con ella (es un secreto). Como sea, Sam sigue molestando a Freddie y será difícil que pare, sobre todo por Kendra.**

**Se preguntarán porque estuve mucho tiempo sin actualizar. He tenido muchos problemas de depresión y voy con una psicóloga y todo el show, y apenas estoy mejorando. Hace dos días pasaron el final de icarly, y me gusto, aunque estuvo triste y no terminó ni en Creddie ni en Seddie, pero me motivó a seguir con esto. Por ahora no actualizaré el fic "Mi error imperdonable", tal vez lo siga hasta el próximo año, pero por mientras estaré con este y subiré un One-shot en honor a Carly. Ahora si ya me voy ¡Los amo! ¡Bye!**


End file.
